In His Eyes
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA. Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione son llevados a la Mansión Malfoy, ya hay un hombre allí. Tiene una especial animosidad contra Colagusano y asegura haber estado prisionero durante dieciséis años. Ah, y también dice ser James Potter. Obviamente, es un Mortífago pero, ¿cómo podría uno de ellos fingir esa desesperanza, ese dolor en sus ojos?
1. Malfoy Manor

**¡Hola!**

**Uff, parece que esta va a ser la semana de empezar traducciones :D Sí, como seguramente os imaginais, esta es una nueva traducción. Debería haber esperado antes de publicarla ya que tengo más proyectos sin acabar pero tenía muchas ganas y los capítulos no son muy largos así que no hay problema ;) Si podéis, os invito a leer el original que podéis encontrar en mis favoritos, pondría el link pero fanfiction no me deja... Está terminado así que no vais a quedaros sin saber el final.  
**

**Sin nada mas que decir. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Disclamer: los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic original es de RegulusBlackIsAHero.  
**_

_**Actualizaciones: martes y sábados.  
**_

* * *

-¡HERMIONE!-Ron gritó muy alto-. ¡HERMIONE!-ya era demasiado tarde.

Harry y Ron fueron obligados a meterse en el sótano por Colagusano, quien se burlaba del hecho de que el último Potter había sido capturado. Finalmente. Colagusano los arrojó dentro y caminó hasta un rincón del sótano. Sorprendidos de que no se hubiese ido, Harry y Ron escucharon cómo le gruñía a algo, o a alguien, en las sombras.

-Bueno, parece que no te has muerto todavía. No como el pobre Canuto o tu pequeña flor, Lily. Imagínate lo sorprendido que estará Sirius cuando descubra que no estás en el lugar al que se ha ido-Ron y Harry se miraron. ¿Este hombre conocía a Sirius? Su cuerpo seguía oculto en las sombras. No podía ser Lupin, ¿verdad?¿Era alguien de la Orden?

-Imagina lo imperturbable que se va a sentir cuando finalmente tengas la decencia de morirte y no termines donde ellos fueron-replicó el hombre. Su voz era débil y ronca, pero todavía mantenía un tono de enorme desafío. Era fuerte pero había una cantidad subyacente de desesperación en su voz, y Colagusano lo sabía.

-¡Crucio!-gruñó Colagusano ante el comentario. Los jadeos de dolor del hombre resonaron en todo el sótano pero se negó a gritar. Harry tuvo que admirar su fuerza, al igual que Ron. Colagusano puso fin a la maldición sobre el hombre acurrucado en posición fetal.

-No eres tan valiente ahora, ¿verdad, amigo? Yo tengo el poder ahora-Harry gruñó por la voz burlona que Pettigrew utilizó y el hecho de que la rata estaba hablando de valentía. El hombre se desenrolló con lentitud y gruñó.

-Está bien, Peter, hemos visto lo valiente que soy, ¿por qué no me das tu varita y vemos lo valiente que eres tú?-Ron y Harry se miraron. Ambos se preguntaron lo mismo: ¿quién era ese hombre? Él parecía estar firmemente en contra de Colagusano, y entero, no parecía haberle afectado la forma en que había sido maldecido. Se diría que hubiese estado bajo la maldición Cruciatus durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Siempre Gryffindor, ¿verdad? Incluso con una varita te sería imposible escapar. Malfoy me contó que ya ni siquiera puedes sentarte. Sólo te quedas ahí. Débil...-Pettigrew se rió maniáticamente, estaba disfrutando completamente. No parecía ser del tipo de disfrutar de la tortura y la opinión de Harry sobre él cayó todavía más bajo.

-Yo soy más fuerte que tú, idiota cobarde. No me importa lo que digas. Si lo que has dicho es cierto, si todos mis amigos están muertos..., entonces no tengo nada que perder-Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada, el tono del hombre dejaba ver su corazón roto.

-Eres un tonto, _Cornamenta. _¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para preocuparse más de la vida de sus amigos que de la propia? Y me siento herido, ¿a caso ya no piensas en mi como un amigo?-al escuchar Cornamenta, Harry y Ron dejaron escapar un jadeo. No podía ser...De acuerdo con Remus y Sirius, Cornamenta era como se referían a James Potter, muerto hacía mucho. Todo eso tenía que ser un subterfugio. James Potter estaba ciertamente muerto. Sirius había visto su cuerpo.

-Tú eres el tonto, Colagusano. ¡Cómo te atreves a decir que sigues siendo mi amigo! ¡Dejaste de ser nuestro amigo en el momento en el que volviste a Voldemort!-exclamó el hombre-. En el colegio pensaba que eras tan dulce, tan inocente, y ahora, eres el responsable de la muerte de Lily. De la muerte de Harry-Ron y Harry volvieron a mirarse. ¿Era posible? Todo lo que el hombre decía, les indicaba que se trataba de James Potter. Pensaba que Harry estaba muerto...Extraño. Todo el mundo sabía que estaba vivo. Si él no sabía nada de Harry, entonces...¿cuánto tiempo había estado así? No. ¡No! Todo era una función. Probablemente este hombre era un mortífago. Ellos ya sabían que Voldemort no tenía problemas en maldecir a uno de los suyos.

-¡Crucio!-Colagusano utilizó la maldición unas cuantas veces más antes de girar y salir del sótano. Harry y Ron se apresuraron a acercarse al prisionero. Ron le echó la culpa a la nobleza de Harry. Incluso cuando todo indicaba que ese hombre era un mortífago, Harry todavía quería asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Estaba tumbado en el suelo, con los miembros extendidos dolorosamente. El hombre gemía suavemente y no reconocía la presencia de los dos chicos. Harry le tocó suavemente, tratando de ver si estaba herido. Inmediatamente, los sonidos que el hombre había estado haciendo cesaron.

-Déjame, mortífago-ordenó el hombre, su voz suave y muerta, como si hubiese dejado ir todas sus emociones ahora que Colagusano se había marchado.

-No soy un mortífago-dijo Harry con frialdad.

El hombre se retorció hacia Harry y salió de las sombras. Con repugnancia, vio como uno de los brazos del hombre estaba roto grotescamente. El hueso sobresalía de la herida y estaba rodeada de sangre seca y suciedad. Era aterradora a la vista, pero el hombre parecía apenas notarlo. Eso no tenía sentido; sin duda, no dañarían tan duramente a uno de los suyos. ¿Era posible que fuera de verdad un prisionero? El rostro del hombre estaba herido y sucio, pero Harry y Ron no estaban mucho mejor. Eran sus ojos...En sus ojos no había emociones, salvo resignación. Parecían...muertos. Su voz cuando había hablado con Colagusano había sido sólo un engaño. Estaba verdaderamente derrotado.

-¿Crees que voy a caer en eso? Es Colagusano el que se está volviendo loco con la edad. Diría lo mismo de Voldemort pero él siempre ha estado demente-una vez más, las palabras desafiantes del hombre no llegaron a sus ojos.

-¿Sabes que hay un tabú sobre el nombre?-dijo Ron.

-¿Qué es lo que Voldemort va a hacer?¿Encontrarme? He pasado dieciséis años aquí, si me han dado la fecha correcta. Lo peor que puede hacer es matarme y ya acepté mi inevitable muerte hace años-Ron y Harry se miraron horrorizados. Dieciséis años bajo tortura. Alguien tratando de engañaros no diría que había estado allí durante esa increíble cantidad de años, ¿no? No tenía sentido. Sin embargo, si él era realmente un prisionero, Voldemort era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que este hombre no se convertiría en mortífago, si había estado allí tanto tiempo. Además, estaba hablando tranquilamente sobre la muerte. Parecía como si no le importara realmente. La expresión de sus ojos no podía ser falsificada; Harry lo sabía perfectamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había costado destruir su voluntad de vivir?

-¿Quieren que se les una?-preguntó Ron con repulsión. El hombre dejó escapar una risa amarga.

-No-Ron y Harry se miraron desconcertados. ¿Por qué retenían a ese hombre si no era para que se les uniera?

-Hace...mucho tiempo, yo era muy...importante para el lado del bien. Ellos, vuestro lado, me mantienen aquí, como sabéis perfectamente, sólo para verme destruido, débil. Es patético como los mortífagos encuentran placer en ello, especialmente Pettigrew-Harry sentía un poco de inadecuada diversión ante el hecho de que este hombre pensaba que él y Ron eran mortífagos. También era terrible. Para que este hombre creyera que el niño que vivió era un mortífago, tenía que haber estado hablando en serio acerca del tiempo que había estado en la Mansión Malfoy. Ron entrecerró los ojos y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué tienes resentimiento contra Colagusano?-el hombre se rió cínicamente una vez más.

-Él indirectamente mató a mi esposa y a mi hijo, además de enviar a mi mejor amigo a Azkaban-Harry tragó con fuerza. Esto tenía que ser un truco. Alguien que se hacía pasar por el fallecido James Potter.

Harry, tratando de que el hombre cometiese un fallo, preguntó:

-¿Te refieres a Sirius Black?-ignoró el dolor que se instaló en su pecho con sólo mencionar el nombre de Sirius. El mortífago se quedó mirando a Harry y Ron, una expresión muerta en sus ojos. Ron tosió incómodamente y animó al hombre a decir más.

-Sí. Malfoy dijo que lo habían enviado a prisión. No le creí hasta que me mostró la imagen de Sirius en Azkaban.

-Lo mataron hace poco-dijo Ron, obviamente tratando de seguir con el plan de Harry. Ambos conocían a Sirius bastante bien. Si ese mortífago decía algo incorrecto sobre Sirius, entonces sabrían que estaba fingiendo. Por otra parte, Pettigrew también conocía a Sirius.

-Lo sé-dijo el hombre, con los ojos muertos oscureciéndose ligeramente. Sin embargo, su rostro no mostró dolor por la muerte de su supuesto mejor amigo-. Pettigrew me dijo que se volvió loco en Azkaban y murió allí.

* * *

**¿Qué os parece?¿Se merece un review? Espero que sí.  
**

**Si teneis alguna duda, crítica, sugerencia, felicitación...me lo podeis dejar en un review o un PM.**

**¡Besos y hasta pronto!**


	2. Punto más bajo

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, como dije, aquí os traigo la actualización. Lo he revisado de arriba a abajo pero la verdad es que llevo un par de días enferma así que seguramente se me haya pasado algo. En fin, si veis algo que no tiene mucho sentido o teneis algua duda, preguntadme, no hay problema.**

**Sin más que añadir. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic original es de RegulusBlackIsAHero yo sólo lo traduzco.__  
_**

* * *

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron considerablemente, en shock. ¿Él creía que Sirius no había escapado de Azkaban? Todo el mundo sabía que había escapado. Su imagen había sido pegada en cada lugar disponible durante meses. Por otra parte, el hombre afirmaba haber estado durante dieciséis años en el sótano de la Mansión Malfoy. Con repugnancia, Harry se dio cuenta de que, suponiendo que ese hombre dijera la verdad, los Mortífagos no habrían querido que tuviese alguna esperanza, no importaba lo pequeña que fuese. Y, si era James Potter, por increíble que pareciera, posiblemente se preocuparía más por la vida de sus amigos que por la suya propia. Al menos, Harry lo haría, no importaba lo que pasara, y suponía que así debía ser James. Ron, pareció apiadarse de la expresión perdida del hombre, y le dijo en un tono casi suave:

-Eso no es cierto-el hombre se le quedó mirando con sus oscuros, oscuros ojos. Estaba claro que no iba a permitirse a sí mismo tener esperanza. Harry tragó saliva; ¿cómo, exactamente, iban a sacar a ese hombre de su paranoia, después de dieciséis años de tortura? Incluso si no era James Potter, era un prisionero, el estómago de Harry se lo decía. Además, él simplemente no quería reconocerlo, indicando que nunca volvería a ser el mismo. De todos modos, ¿por qué los mortífagos conspirarían contra ellos después de haberlos capturado? No tenía ningún sentido, a menos que lo hicieran sólo por fastidiar.

De repente, se escuchó un grito proveniente del piso superior. Aparentemente, Ron fue incapaz de controlarse, y gritó como si pudiera ayudarla.

-¡HERMIONE!¡HERMIONE!-el hombre retrocedió ante el grito, muy levemente. Sin embargo, ninguna emoción brilló en sus ojos. Hubo un crujido en el sótano.

-¿Harry?¿Ron?¿Sois vosotros?-una sombra salió a la tenue luz. Luna.

-¿Luna?-dijo Harry, incrédulo.

-Sí, soy yo. Oh, no, no quería que te atraparan...¡oh!-dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa al ver al hombre junto al que ambos chicos estaban agachados. Su expresión se tornó aún más sombría mientras se mordía el labio y dijo en tono lacrimoso-: Oh, Dios. Se está poniendo peor...-¿peor?¿Luna se había hecho amiga de ese hombre? Harry se relajó un poco. Siendo tan excéntrica como era, Luna era sorprendentemente buena juzgando a las personas.

El hombre no mostró ninguna reacción a sus palabras, y la conversación continuó con él simplemente mirándolos, indiferente, como si no tuviera nada que ver con él.

-¿Qué es peor?-preguntó Harry. Antes de que Luna pudiera responder, otro grito de Hermione resonó en las paredes.

-¡HERMIONE!-gritó Ron de nuevo.

Después de mirar con tristeza al techo, Luna fijó sus ojos en el hombre y dijo:

-No quiere seguir viviendo-aclaró.

El hombre no tuvo ninguna reacción, ni siquiera un destello en sus ojos color avellana. Harry sintió como se le ponía la piel de gallina en los brazos. Las palabras de Luna hacían eco en su cabeza, como si se burlaran de él. Todo tomó sentido. La mirada muerta en sus ojos, la forma casi deseosa con la que hablaba de su propia muerte...Él quería que sucediera, necesitaba que sucediera. Era una de las cosas más espantosas que Harry había visto en su vida. Nunca, ni siquiera en los ojos de Sirius transcurrido un año de su fuga de Azkaban, habían tenido la misma expresión que los de ese hombre. Fue horrible, grotesco, indescriptible y tenía mucho sentido. Finalmente el hombre habló. Las palabras parecían estar tratando de defender sus razones pero el tono era tan controlado, tan definitivo y tan cansado. Era como si una parte de su alma se hubiera ido y nunca hubiera sido recuperada.

-No tengo nada por lo que vivir.

Otra voz se materializó en la oscuridad.

-Eso no es cierto, señor Potter-el señor Ollivander salió de las sombras del sótano.

Cuando el hombre no dio señales de que fuese a responder, sólo interesado en la conversación exclusivamente al hablar de su muerte, Harry preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Es realmente él?-el señor Ollivander fijó su desconcertante mirada en Harry, sin pestañear. Harry recordó inmediatamente su visión del hombre siendo torturado por Voldemort.

-Reconozco cada varita que he vendido, señor Potter. La varita que Pettigrew está usando pertenecía, pertenece, a James Potter-Ron miró a James con compasión, pero él no se dio cuenta, con los ojos fijos en algo que sólo él podía ver.

-¿Por qué Colagusano usa su varita?-se preguntó.

Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, otro grito de Hermione resonó en la bodega. Ron corrió hacia la puerta pero, por supuesto, esta no se movió. Después de un momento, volvió a donde había estado, dándose cuenta de que no podía ayudar a Hermione. Además, iban a escapar, ¿verdad? Y cuanto más sabían de ese hombre, cuanta más de su confianza pudieran ganarse, más posibilidades había de que les ayudase a escapar. Entendía exactamente cómo funcionaba la Mansión después de llevar tanto tiempo allí. Tenían que hacer que James confiara en ellos. Cuando regresó, y los gritos de Hermione se convirtieron en sollozos ahogados, algo se rompió en el corazón de Ron y James respondió, sorprendentemente ya que seguía con la mirada perdida.

-Para ridiculizarme. Un día, sin embargo, me matará con ella-la voz de James adoptó un tono suave al hablar de su muerte, como si el tema fuera delicado, como si fuera un deseo o un sueño, más que una pesadilla. Harry se estremeció levemente y dijo:

-¡Aún tienes algo por lo que vivir! ¿Qué pasa con Remus?-James se negó a bajar los ojos al suelo.

Con repugnancia, Harry se dio cuenta por primera vez de que estaba cubierto por la sangre de James. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo terrible que lucía el hombre. Tenía el pelo desordenado y le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Tenía bigote y barba, cubiertos de polvo y sangre. Arañazos y cicatrices, algunas nuevas y otras antiguas, cubrían sus brazos y piernas. Eran de cuando había estado bajo la maldición cruciatus y el dolor era tan grande que había tratado de arrancarse su propia piel para detenerlo, para tratar de adormecerlo. Estaba temblando y las ropas que vestían estaban en jirones. Bajo sus ojos había anillos oscuros y sus labios estaban magullados en más de un lugar. Uno de sus brazos estaba roto angustiosamente. Y la mayor parte de la sangre parecía proceder de esa herida. El hueso parecía haber tratado de curarse a sí mismo, únicamente consiguiendo sanar de manera incorrecta. Probablemente le dolía como si hubiese sido atropellado por una horda de Thestrals.

-Remus está muerto. Ellos lo mataron. Soy el último que queda y no será por mucho tiempo-dijo James lúgubremente.

Luna respondió en voz baja:

-Oh, no, James. El Profesor Lupin está vivo. Está bien-de entre todos, James parecía confiar en Luna, aunque no mucho. Él la miró rápidamente antes de volver a fijar sus ojos en la fría pared. Después de un momento de silencio, levantó la vista y encontró sus ojos completamente.

-¿Profesor?-le preguntó en voz baja.

-¡Oh, sí!-dijo Luna, con una expresión al borde de la felicidad-. Fue el mejor profesor de Defensa que hemos tenido.

Los ojos de James adquirieron cierto brillo, mientras pensaba en su viejo amigo. En contra de su propia voluntad y buen juicio, había comenzado a tener la esperanza, a desear, que fuese cierto. James sonrió levemente. La primera sonrisa real, no amarga o sardónica, que Harry podía recordar de su padre.

-Eso suena como él-suspiró James-. ¿Sabía que Canuto era inocente?-había un extraño énfasis en la palabra "Canuto".

A Harry le sorprendió que fuese Ron quien contestase, ya que seguía claramente preocupado por Hermione.

-¡Lo supo en tercer año!-Harry casi gimió en voz alta por la frustración.

Esa había sido una prueba. Según lo que sabía James, nadie excepto Remus, Sirius, Colagusano y él sabían sus apodos. A ojos de James, que Ron los conociese quería decir que Colagusano los había puesto al tanto.

Toda la buena impresión que podrían haber conseguido se esfumó y los ojos de James perdieron inmediatamente su brillo, volviendo a estar como muertos, pero parecía aún más perdido que antes. Por eso James era tan receloso como para confiar en ellos. Cada vez que lo hacía, su esperanza fue aplastada hasta la nada, dejándolo aún más roto. Así había caído al punto más bajo y no había forma de regresar.

* * *

**Este es el final del capítulo, espero que os haya gustado aunque sea muy corto :D **

**Contesto reviews:**

**lunatica: hola! No estoy muy segura de si ese es tu nick o si te referías a mí con eso de lunática :) Bueno, es igual jaja Muchas gracias por tu review y me alegro de que te haya gustado. Espero tu opinión sobre este cap. Besos!**

**Paulyss: hola! Sí, recuerdo algunos de tus reviews de mi original. ¡Es genial tenerte también por aquí! Si te soy sincera, mi nivel de inglés tampoco es perfecto y con la traducción me estoy dando cuenta de algunas cosas que me perdí así que me está viniendo bien a mí también :D Espero que te guste este capítulo. ¡Besos!**

**Yessi: ¡hola! Espero que haya sido lo suficientemente rápido ;) Me alegro de que te guste, ya verás que cada vez los capítulos te van a ir dejando con más intriga jiji ¡Besos!**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, los favs y las alertas. ¡Sois geniales!  
**

**Cualquier duda, crítica, sugerencia, felicitación...lo que sea, me lo dejais en un review o un PM.**

**¡Saludos y hasta el martes!**


	3. Demencia

**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo habéis estado? Yo la verdad es que ando algo estresada con los exámenes, las ferias de mi ciudad serán en un mes así que los profesores comienzan a caer en la histeria...(suspiro largo y cansado) Aún así, aquí os traigo el capítulo :D **

**Bueno, no me enrollo más. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de RegulusBlackIsAHero yo sólo lo traduzco._**

* * *

Los ojos de James cayeron a la piedra manchada de sangre. Se movió lejos de ellos, dándoles la cara, de una forma parecida a un cangrejo. Harry lanzó una mirada a Ron, aunque sabía que no era realmente su culpa. Luna chasqueó la lengua con tristeza mientras miraba a James. Hermione soltó otro grito desgarrador, causando que Ron se mordiera el labio para no gritar su nombre. Hizo una mueca ante el horrible sonido, escuchando la voz de Bellatrix que venía de arriba.

-¡Te lo voy a preguntar otra vez!¿De dónde sacaste esa espada?¿De dónde?-Hermione sollozó una respuesta incomprensible. Sorprendentemente, James reaccionó con el sonido.

-¿Quién es?-Ron se puso aún más pálido al escucharla gritar otra vez.

Harry tuvo que tragar varias veces para poder decir:

-Una de mis mejores amigas-en esa situación, si cualquier otra persona le hubiera preguntado, él no hubiera respondido. Sin embargo, este era su padre. No podía simplemente ignorarlo. Además, parecía que James estaba completamente convencido de que eran mortífagos, aunque también parecía estar tratando de acabar con esa parte de sí mismo. Hubo un destello en los ojos de James, que parecía indicar que sus instintos trataban de conseguir que confiara en ellos. Por otra parte, sus instintos también le habían hecho confiar en Pettigrew. Ron miró a Harry.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, Harry!¡Tenemos que salvar a Hermione!

Desesperado, Harry comenzó a buscar algo en su mente, cualquier cosa, que pudiera ayudarlos. Finalmente, recordó el espejo de Sirius, donde había visto reflejados los ojos de Dumbledore. Lo sacó. James dejó escapar un grito agudo que parecía crepitar contra su garganta seca. Por fin, susurró:

-Ese es el espejo de Canuto-Harry encontró sus ojos, que le devolvieron la mirada.

Finalmente, los ojos de James se estrecharon, provocando que un fino corte de su cara se abriera y dijo:

-¿Lo robaste, mortífago?

Las palabras se clavaron en Harry con una dolorosa punzada. Dolía darse cuenta de lo cercano que había estado de Sirius alguien a quien no reconocía realmente. Una voz en su cabeza le decía que James sólo lo odiaría más cuando se enterara de que la muerte de Sirius era total y sin ninguna duda, culpa suya. Sacudiendo la cabeza para ayudarse a centrar su atención en la extrema situación en la que estaban, Harry miró el espejo y dijo desesperadamente:

-¡Ayúdanos!¡Estamos en el sótano de la Mansión Malfoy!¡Ayuda!-James inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, el desconcierto cruzó por sus facciones un solo segundo antes de que negara con la cabeza y la expresión se desvaneciera. Sin embargo, no quitó sus ojos de Harry aunque su expresión estaba en blanco.

Bellatrix dijo algo en voz demasiado chillona para entender algo. Hermione sollozó una respuesta que desgarró el corazón de los muchachos. Entonces, la voz de Bellatrix les llegó claramente, una orden para que le llevaran a alguien ante ella.

-¡Una copia!¡Traed al duende! Él nos dirá si la espada es la original-pasos tambaleantes sonaron cerca del sótano.

Harry se volvió hacia el duende y le dijo con urgencia:

-¡Griphook!-Harry se enfrentó al duende que había salido de las sobras durante la diatriba de Bellatrix-. ¡Tienes que decirles que es falsa!¡No deben saber que es la verdadera! Por favor, Griphook-antes de que el duende pudiera responder, una voz resonó en la penumbra.

Era Draco Malfoy, aunque su voz parecía débil y vacilante. Después, Harry escuchó algo que jamás habría imaginado que vendrían del sangre limpia. Sus amenazas parecían falsas.

-¡Hazte a un lado! ¡Una línea contra la pared del fondo! No intentéis nada u os mato-James se rió ante la amenaza vacía y no hizo ningún movimiento para tratar de ir hacia la pared. Harry dudaba de que pudiese soportar algo más.

Ron, Luna y Ollivander estaban a su lado y otra figura salió de las sombras. Harry reconoció a Dean Thomas. Draco entró en la celda y le dirigió un patético intento de sonrisa vengativa a James.

-Creo haber dicho que os alineéis contra la pared del fondo-dijo arrastrando las palabras. Harry sintió su sangre hervir. Así que esta era la razón de que Draco supiese que Sirius era inocente. Sabía que James no estaba muerto.

-Será un día triste cuando comience a obedecer a aspirantes, bebé mortífago-Draco hizo un sonido de enfado con su garganta-. Eso es lo que eres, Malfoy junior. Eso es todo lo que siempre fuiste. Tan malo como Pettigrew. Debéis llevaros bien. Dos llorones bebés mortífagos-los ojos de Draco brillaron y levantó la varita, medio sollozando.

-¡Crucio!-James apenas se movió.

-Débil-murmuró con desesperación-. Tu padre podía hacerlo mejor en su tercer año. Los mortífagos que tu serpiente ha enviado aquí como prisioneros podrían haberlo hecho mejor-Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro. James se refería a ellos.

-¿Qué?¿Mortífagos?-de repente, Draco dejó escapar una carcajada-. Potty y la Comadreja, ¡tú piensas que son mortífagos!-Draco sonrió y fingió limpiar una lágrima de alegría de su rostro, luego se volvió hacia Harry y Ron-. ¡Muy bien, Potter! La única persona en todo el mundo mágico que piensa que eres un mortífago es tu propio padre-James parecía ahogarse en el suelo. Harry le devolvió la mirada, sus pensamientos consumidos sólo ante la idea de cuánto odiaba a Malfoy. Su tono se volvió más serio cuando continuó-. Oh, parece que no se lo has contado...Pobre Potty, finalmente encuentra a su padre y descubre que está completamente loco-James frunció el ceño, su mirada a la deriva por el suelo.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que James habló en voz baja:

-No es verdad...no es la primera vez que algo como esto pasa...Mi único hijo está muerto-con un estremecimiento, Harry se dio cuenta de que James no estaba hablando con nadie. Hablaba consigo mismo. Era la primera vez que hacía algo que demostraba que estaba...demente. Cualquier persona que hubiese estado tanto tiempo bajo tortura, que pierde la voluntad de vivir, pero...¿Draco estaba en lo correcto? James Potter, el padre de Harry, ¿estaba realmente loco? No, no. Eso no podía suceder. Debían escapar; James iba a estar bien, ¿verdad? Una pequeña voz le recordó que en su tercer año también había pensado que todo iba a estar bien con Sirius. ¿Y dónde terminó entonces? Volando sobre un maldito hipogrifo.

Draco, después de pasar casi un minuto completo observando al padre y al demacrado hijo, ordenó:

-Duende. Ven aquí.

Poco a poco, Griphook se apartó de la pared y se acercó a Malfoy. Draco lo agarró del brazo bruscamente y salió de la celda. Detrás de él, la puerta se cerró de nuevo, bloqueando la salida. Los prisioneros podían escuchar claramente los pasos subiendo por la escalera, burlándose de ellos. Harry miró a James, que lo miraba con incredulidad y repugnancia. Tan pronto como se percató de que Harry se había dado cuenta, su expresión volvió a la nada en apenas un segundo. Bellatrix gritó algo y Griphook respondió. Harry sólo podía esperar que el duende le hubiese escuchado y le dijese a Bellatrix que era una falsificación. De pronto, como los prisioneros esperaban con ansiedad, hubo un fuerte crujido que resonó en todo el sótano. Ron se dio la vuelta y gritó:

-¡DOB...!-Harry golpeó su brazo para detenerlo. Ron rápidamente se calló, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que habría sido gritar en un momento como ese. James tomó una bocanada de aire.

-¿Por qué has venido aquí? Pensé, después de que desaparecieras...

-¡Dobby fue liberado, señor! ¡Dobby ha venido a ayudar a Harry Potter y a sus amigos!-los ojos de James volvieron a fijarse en el suelo ante la mención de su, supuestamente vivo, hijo. Harry hizo una mueca ante el rechazo, pero no reaccionó. No era el momento ni el lugar. Otro grito de Hermione consiguieron que Harry superara el sentimiento.

Rápidamente preguntó:

-¿Puedes desaparecerte de este sótano?

Dobby asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos parpadeando de James a Harry y viceversa. Sorprendentemente, James expuso otro pensamiento:

-¿Puedes llevar a humanos contigo?

Los ojos de Dobby se volvieron hacia James plenamente. Asintió con la cabeza una vez más. Harry le dedicó una sonrisa tensa al elfo y luego dijo en un tono sencillo:

-Bien, Dobby. Quiero que tomes a James, Luna, Dean y al señor Ollivander y los lleves a...a...-Ron intervino rápidamente.

-Bill y Fleur. Shell Cottage, en las afueras de Tinsworth.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y añadió:

-Después vuelve. ¿Puedes hacerlo, Dobby?-Dobby sonrió.

-Por supuesto, Harry Potter.

Agarró la mano del señor Ollivander y les indicó a los demás que se acercaran. De mala gana, Dean y Luna dieron un paso hacia él antes de que Luna estallara:

-¡Harry, queremos ayudarte!

Dean agregó su propia opinión:

-¡No podemos irnos!

Harry les hizo señas, diciendo:

-¡Vamos, todos vosotros! Nos vemos en casa de Bill y Fleur-a regañadientes, agarraron la mano extendida de Dobby. Después, el elfo cogió la de James pero él entrecerró los ojos y se alejó unos pasos antes de decir:

-Todo esto es un truco, ¿verdad? Sois todos mortífagos, ¿no es así?-sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y los ojos muy abiertos, mirando a su alrededor casi histéricamente-. Probablemente le ordenaron a Dobby que hiciera esto.

-¡No es un truco, señor James!-Dobby lloró pero James sacudió la cabeza, delirante.

-¡No! No...-de repente, James dejó escapar una sonora y áspera carcajada-. Me llevaréis allí un momento. Vosotros...

-¿Quién es?-la voz de Lucius Malfoy sonó claramente por encima de sus cabezas-. Ese es Potter. Están haciendo algo ahí abajo. ¡Draco! No...llama a Colagusano. Haz que vaya y compruebe si pasa algo.

James actuó como si no hubiese oído a Malfoy.

-Sin embargo, tenéis puntos en creatividad. Nunca hicieron algo tan realista. ¡Me sorprende que vuestro amo no esté aquí para cruciarme cuando menos me lo espere!-una luz brilló en sus desquiciados ojos. Por primera vez desde que se había dado cuenta de que era James, Harry tuvo miedo de él. Miedo de que James parecía haberse ido realmente.

-¡Dobby, vete!¡Deja a James!-gritó Ron repentinamente. Dobby lo miró con los ojos abiertos, mientras Harry se daba la vuelta con enfado.

-No podemos...

Ron gritó:

-¡Tenemos que hacerlo!

No hubo crujido cuando Dobby desapareció. La risa de James cesó aunque la locura en sus ojos aún parpadeaba frenéticamente. Se escucharon pasos hasta que hubo un traqueteo en la puerta. Harry y Ron asintieron. Estaban dispuestos a llevar a cabo el plan.

-¡Haceros a un lado, alejaos de la puerta! Estoy armado.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado :D  
**

**Contesto reviews:**

**lunatica: entonces tenemos el mismo nick, o parecido! jaja Como ves, James no se cree que Harry sea su hijo y aún le va a costar un poco :( Pero bueno, es comprensible, fue torturado psicológicamente durante muchos años (¡Pobre James!) Besos!**

**HERMLILS: aquí tienes el capítulo :D Espero que te haya gustado! Dime qué te ha parecido. Besos!  
**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, favs. y alertas, ¡me encantan, seguid así!**

**Besos y hasta el sábado ;)**


	4. El cuchillo de plata

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, no me voy a liar mucho porque tengo sueñito jaja Pero es que terminé de traducir este cap a lo largo de la tarde y, ya que son más de las doce, decidí meterme un momentito en fanfiction y subirlo. Los reviews los contestaré mañana porque de verdad que tengo muchas ganas de irme a la cama. ¡Pero de mañana no pasa, prometido!**

**No hay mucho más que decir. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Disclamer: los personajes aquí descritos no me pertnencen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling y el fic es original de RegulusBlackIsAHero, yo sólo lo traduzco.**_

* * *

Colagusano entró en la habitación, sus ojos brillantes y pequeños parpadearon con confusión al ver únicamente a James, acurrucado en el suelo. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, ni siquiera ante la luz salvaje en los ojos de James, Harry y Ron saltaron sobre él, tirándolo al suelo. James miró con ojos impasibles cómo Harry y Ron lo tiraban. Pareció un poco sorprendido, cuando la mano de Colagusano se cerró en torno a la garganta de Harry. No había esperado que dañara realmente a uno de los suyos. En realidad, esperaba una lucha bastante más falsa, pero Harry incluso apretaba una mano sobre la boca de Colagusano tratando de acallar el ruido a la fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa, Colagusano?-llamó Lucius Malfoy. Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro, en pánico. Ninguno de los dos sabía imitar voces.

-N-nada, todo b-bien-gritó James de repente, en una extraña imitación de la voz de Colagusano.

La boca de Ron se abrió, pero antes de que realmente pudiese reaccionar a la ayuda de James, el hombre ya había bajado la mirada al suelo una vez más.

-¿Me vas a matar?-Harry se atragantó con dureza-. ¿Después de que te salvé la vida? Me la debes, Colagusano.

James levantó los ojos una vez más, viendo por fin el verdadero peligro que representaba la mano de la rata. Colagusano no reaccionó a las palabras de Harry, su mano se apretó más.

-Suéltalo-susurró James. Los ojos de Colagusano se fijaron en él y James sonrió sádicamente-. Eres débil. No eres nada. Si alguien debe morir, eres tú.

Colagusano apretó aún más su mano y dijo:

-Ahora yo soy el más fuerte. Cornamenta, voy a matar a tu hijo-James entrecerró los ojos; todavía indeciso sobre si Harry era o no su hijo.

-Felicidades, Colagusano. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a un niño, que además, no tiene varita. Es más, ¿cuenta como si tú lo matases? Al fin y al cabo, es la mano de Voldemort. ¿Te ha prestado su nariz, también? -la voz de James era más potente en su enfado.

Harry se atragantó débilmente, sus ojos empezaron a ponerse en blanco. Ron trataba con dificultad de apartar la mano de Colagusano. Por un momento, la mano se movió de la garganta de Harry, queriendo alcanzar a James desesperadamente. En ese segundo de pura furia, Ron consiguió apartar completamente su mano. Luego, le tiró al suelo, al mismo tiempo en el que Harry se dejaba caer, tosiendo violentamente. Colagusano miró sorprendido y furioso a James, gran parte de su cuerpo sólo consciente de lo mucho que deseaba matarle. Después, su expresión cambió a una de miedo, cuando Harry, aún recuperándose, agarró la varita de Colagusano de su mano normal.

-Comprueba su bolsillo-dijo James con voz ronca, la ira se había ido.

Harry y Ron se volvieron para mirarlo con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ron. James no lo miró.

-Esa es mi varita. Coged la suya también-Harry miró la varita que tenía en la mano con ligero temor. La varita de su padre.

Ron metió la mano en el bolsillo de Colagusano con expresión disgustada por tener que tocarle. Luego, sacó una segunda varita. Los ojos del hombre estaban dilatados de puro terror. Entonces, la mano de plata traicionó a su propietario y se dio la vuelta para agarrar su propia garganta.

-No-dijo Harry, tratando de tirar de la mano de plata de la garganta.

James miró horrorizado como caía desplomado en el suelo. Entonces, la expresión desapareció, siendo reemplazada por una aceptación fría después de meros segundos.

-¡No!¡_Relashio_!

Ron trató de aflojar la mano con la propia varita de Colagusano. No funcionó, y sólo unos segundos después, estaba muerto. James tragó audiblemente y se encontró con los ojos de Ron. Luego, preguntó:

-¿Por qué has intentado ayudarlo?

Por un segundo, Ron miró boquiabierto a James, sorprendido por la malicia en su voz. Luego pareció recordar cómo le había tratado Colagusano, cómo le había maldecido con su propia varita.

Harry apretó los dientes y, no por primera vez, deseó haber dejado que Lupin y Sirius mataran a Colagusano en su tercer año. Esta era la prueba, James había querido a Pettigrew muerto. Él habría querido que sus amigos librasen al mundo de esa basura, antes de que hubiese perjudicado más gravemente. Ron lo sacó de sus pensamientos diciendo:

-Porque esta guerra ya ha matado a muchos.

Harry miró a su amigo, sorprendido. ¿Acaso Ron realmente había dicho algo sensato y sabio? James no reaccionó, sólo miró a los ojos de Ron hasta que éste se alejó torpemente. Ron miró a Harry a los ojos, notando claramente que le había estado observando con la boca abierta.

-Vamos, Harry. Tenemos que irnos-como si estuviese respondiendo, Hermione soltó otro grito desgarrador.

Ambos corrieron escaleras arriba, casi olvidándose de James en el proceso. Se negaba a ir con ellos, de todos modos. ¿Qué podían hacer al respecto? Además, era mucho más importante sacar de allí a Hermione.

Hermione estaba gritando más fuerte de lo que cualquiera de los dos habría podido imaginar. Entonces, se detuvo de repente. La chica yacía a los pies de Bellatrix, sin apenas moverse pero dejó escapar un profundo gemido. Bellatrix estaba hablando con Griphook.

-¿Y bien?¿Es esta la verdadera espada?

Griphook tenía su mano sobre la hoja, mirándola con asombro. Finalmente dijo:

-No, es una falsificación.

-¿Estás seguro?-dijo Bellatrix desesperadamente-. ¿Completamente seguro?

-Sí.

Bellatrix sonrió maliciosamente. Levantó el brazo izquierdo lentamente y dijo:

-¡Ahora llamaremos al Señor Oscuro!-apretó un dedo sobre la marca y al mismo tiempo el dolor atravesó la cicatriz de Harry. Voldemort estaba eufórico por su captura-. Y creo que podemos prescindir de la sangre sucia. ¡Greyback, quédatela si quieres!

-¡NO!-Harry hizo una mueca cuando Ron gritó-. ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

Bellatrix se dio la vuelta en estado de shock. Su mirada se intensificó al darse cuenta de que Harry y Ron habían irrumpido en la habitación, armados. Los tres Malfoy sacaron sus varitas y comenzó el duelo. Greyback aprovechó su ventaja después de un momento de vacilación. Harry y Ron se batieron en duelo por unos momentos, igualados a sus opositores.

-¡Deteneos o muere!-Harry y Ron se dieron la vuelta para enfrentarse a Bellatrix. Sostenía a Hermione, aguantando todo su peso. Había un cuchillo de plata contra su garganta-. Dejad las varitas-dijo en voz baja, con furia-. ¡Soltadlas o comprobaremos lo sucia que es su sangre!-ambos mantuvieron las varitas en alto-¡He dicho que las soltéis!-gritó, roja sangre cayendo por el cuello de Hermione.

Harry y Ron bajaron sus varitas a la vez, mirando a los ojos a los demás y plenamente conscientes de que todo había terminado. Mientras observaban, Bellatrix se cayó hacia atrás repentinamente, su varita voló lejos de su mano, sobre sus cabezas. Hermione se desplomó en el suelo, y Harry y Ron se dieron la vuelta, buscando la causa del estallido.

Para su completa sorpresa, James estaba allí de pie. Suponía una visión extrañamente impactante, apoyado contra una de las paredes de piedra, con el brazo fracturado colgando, balanceándose ligeramente. Estaba claro que no tenía control sobre él. Su otro brazo estaba extendido, señalando el lugar en donde Bellatrix había estado de pie. Sostenía la varita de la mortífaga, temblando ligeramente, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para apoyarla en la pared, con la cara pálida y casi sin aire.

-_He querido hacer esto desde hace años-_dijo con voz ronca.

Lugo, en un movimiento fluido, la varita de Bellatrix cayó de su mano y él se derrumbó.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado :) Por cierto, sé que puede haber confusiones sobre la última parte del cap pero todo quedará claro, si no es en el próximo, será en el siguiente a ese. Ahora no estoy muy segura en cuál de los dos :D **

**Contesto reviews:**

**Lizzy5: me alegro de que te guste y de que estés contenta con mi manera de escribir pero recuerda, yo sólo lo traduzco así que todo el mérito va para su autor :) Espero que te haya gustado este cap. y que me dejes tu opinión. ¡Besos!**

**Ya sabéis, cualquier tipo de duda, crítica, sugerencia, felicitación...me lo dejáis en un review o un PM.**

**Besos y hasta el martes :)**


	5. Shell Cottage

**¡Hola!**

**Como siempre, aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo, recién salido del horno :) Ahora mismo no recuerdo si finalmente contesté los reviews o no. Tengo la idea de haberlo hecho, si no es así, disculpadme. Me encanta recibirlos y los aprecio mucho así que no quiero que os sintáis ofendidos/as o algo por el estilo.**

**Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo. Nadie me ha preguntado sobre el capítulo anterior pero si alguien se siente un poco confuso por lo que pasó entre Bellatrix y James al final del cap. en este está la respuesta. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Disclamer: los personajes y lugares aquí desritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es orginal de RegulusBlackIsAHero, yo sólo lo traduzco.**_

* * *

Harry inconscientemente dio un paso hacia James. Ron le agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia donde los Malfoy estaban de pie con sus varitas. Hermione colapsó una vez más sobre el suelo, sin vida. Harry tragó saliva al ver a uno de sus mejores amigos en ese estado. Entonces, agarró la varita de James. Junto a él, Ron ya estaba sosteniendo la de Colagusano. Lucius Malfoy soltó el primer _"desmaius" _contra Harry.

-¡_Protego_!-gritó Harry.

Draco y Narcissa se unieron a la lucha, dando un paso por debajo de la gran lámpara de araña. Lucius Malfoy lanzó otra maldición contra ellos, y Ron respondió, haciéndole caer al suelo, inconsciente. De repente, un extraño chirrido se oyó desde el techo. Sorprendido, Ron vaciló y la varita de Pettigrew fue arrebatada de su mano. Cayó al suelo cerca de la figura inconsciente de James. Draco y Narcissa, finalmente hicieron una pausa en el duelo y levantaron la vista hacia la enorme y extravagante lámpara que comenzó a caer. Aprovechando la distracción, Harry golpeó a Draco con un _expelliarmus_. Fue arrojado hacia atrás, y Harry recogió la varita de Draco fácilmente con sus reflejos de buscador. Antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, la araña se desplomó, atrapándolo a él y a Griphook bajo los escombros. Hermione se había derrumbado, por suerte, unos metros detrás de la lámpara, desplazada ligeramente por la magia de James. Narcissa había tenido el tiempo suficiente de echarse a un lado. En el caos, Harry se dio cuenta de que Bellatrix había comenzado a moverse. Ahora, parpadeaba para abrir los ojos, pero aún así parecía incapaz de ponerse en pie. Narcissa inmediatamente corrió y sacó a Draco de las ruinas. Bellatrix luchó por levantarse, haciendo una visible mueca al apoyar el peso sobre su tobillo izquierdo. Narcissa, una vez que se había asegurado de que Draco estaba a salvo, abrió la boca y apuntó su varita directamente hacia donde estaba James. Harry y Ron miraron alrededor para encontrarse con que Dobby estaba ya allí.

-¡Dobby!-le gritó Narcissa-. ¡Tú tiraste la araña!

Dobby, hablando con una mezcla entre amenaza y adoración que sólo un elfo puede alcanzar, dijo:

-¡Usted no puede hacerle daño a Harry Potter!

Con un chasquido de sus dedos sucedieron dos cosas: la varita de Narcissa fue arrebatada de su mano, y Greyback fue lanzado hacia atrás. Bellatrix le gruñó, aunque seguía tirada en el suelo, incapaz de levantarse sobre su tobillo izquierdo claramente hinchado.

-¡Tú, maldita basura!¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar a tus amos?

Dobby se irguió con orgullo.

-¡Dobby no tiene amo! Dobby es un elfo libre, y Dobby ha venido a salvar a Harry Potter y sus amigos.

Harry y Ron se miraron y asintieron. En un momento, Harry le había lanzado a Ron la varita de James. Ron corrió por entre los escombros de la lámpara a una velocidad increíble y cogió a Hermione entre sus brazos, al estilo nupcial. Harry agarró a Griphook y en cuestión de segundos volvían a estar al lado de la figura inconsciente de James. Harry miró a Bellatrix quien había rescatado el cuchillo de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y apuntaba hacia ellos. Luego se agachó y agarró la mano de Dobby. Tres cosas sucedieron a la vez: Dobby desapareció, Bellatrix lanzó el cuchillo y Harry pateó accidentalmente la varita de Bellatrix hacia el brazo roto de James. Cuando esto último pasó, James se despertó como si lo hubieran quemado y soltó un grito desgarrador. No debía haberlo herido tan seriamente, la varita no había sido lanzada con fuerza. Sin embargo, James actuaba como si le hubieran quemado.

Para el horror de Harry y Ron, James no dejó de gritar hasta que la varita se alejó de su brazo. Harry se arrodilló junto a él, notando algo rojo y que se movía en el brazo roto. El hueso se había roto justo encima de él. Le dio la vuelta con mucho cuidado, esperando una quemadura grave. No estaba preparado para el horror que vio. En el brazo de James había una serpiente deslizándose, igual que en la Marca Tenebrosa. Sin embrago, en lugar de ser simplemente una serpiente, había una vivida imagen de ella con el cuello de un ave fénix en su boca. El fénix lloraba, las lágrimas caían inútilmente de sus expresivos ojos oscuros. El significado era evidente. Voldemort había ganado contra la Orden del Fénix. Pensando en todas las cosas sobre las que habían mentido a James, creía que lo habían hecho. Harry miró a Ron con horror. Los ojos de Ron también traspasaron el horrible tatuaje en el brazo de James.

-¿Dobby?¿Es Shell Cottage?¿Verdad, Dobby?-no hubo respuesta. Harry se dio la vuelta, todavía viendo la horripilante imagen al parpadear. Dobby estaba de pie, balanceándose ligeramente, con su pequeña mano agarrando el mango del cuchillo de plata que sobresalía de su cuerpo-¡Dobby!¡AYUDA!-gritó. Se volvió hacia Shell Cottage, mirando desesperadamente las pequeñas figuras que podía ver moverse dentro-¡Ayuda!-gritó de nuevo. Una vez más, no hubo respuesta. Dobby trató de dar un paso adelante pero tropezó, cayendo en los brazos de Harry.

-Harry...Potter-murmuró una vez.

-No...-susurró Harry, la voz quebrada por la emoción, pero Dobby ya se había ido.

Harry se sentó allí durante mucho tiempo, murmurando todo el rato el nombre de Dobby. Su visión parecía parpadear. Por un momento, estaba viendo el cadáver de Dumbledore tumbado delante de él. Negó con la cabeza y el cuerpo, una vez más, cambió al de Dobby.

La muerte de un héroe es imponente, sombría, sin embargo, casi hermosa. El escenario es perfecto, incluso en medio de una batalla. Un momento de silencio, un latido del corazón, donde el alma llora por un héroe. No tiene por qué ser largo, pero todo el mundo se da cuenta de ello; se dan la vuelta, miran el cuerpo caído y se entristecen. Los corazones se conectarían, enemigo y aliado se pararían por un momento, recordando profundamente lo más importante. El héroe estaría durmiendo, las heridas pareciendo más pequeñas y menos importantes ya que uno se inunda de recuerdos. Todo volaría de vuelta, los argumentos, las imperfecciones. El cuerpo parecería suave y delicado, con una expresión tranquila posada en su rostro.

La muerte de Dobby era perfecta para un héroe. Había caído en un lugar donde las olas chocaban alrededor de sus tobillos, suavemente. El mar azul brillaba en el sol de la tarde. Todo pareció detenerse por un momento. Las gaviotas dejaron de cantar, las olas parecían haber pausado su choque, en un suave susurro. El momento de duelo era evidente y sentido por todos. Bill y Fleur...Luna y Dean...Ron...Todos aquellos que no estaban gravemente heridos podían sentirlo. Dobby nunca había parecido un héroe. Sólo en la muerte podía verse realmente al elfo doméstico que nunca actuó como uno y se dan cuenta de que realmente era un héroe. Los ojos de Dobby se relajaron, los músculos de la cara se suavizaron, dándole una expresión apacible. No había tenido miedo de entrar en los dominios de la muerte. Dobby era un héroe.

Después de un momento sin tiempo, Harry se dio la vuelta, todavía con Dobby en los brazos. Fueron varias horas después cuando Harry entró en la casa, las lágrimas aún visibles en sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Se fue a dormir, de luto por el héroe.

-¿Cómo está Hermione?-preguntó Harry a la mañana siguiente. Fue en el desayuno, y Harry, Ron, Bill y Fleure eran los únicos comiendo.

-Está bien. La curé, sólo necesita dormir durante un tiempo.

Ron tragó visiblemente. Harry se mordió el labio y preguntó:

-¿Cómo...cómo está James?

Bill miró seriamente a Harry.

-Harry-dijo con gravedad-. ¿Estás seguro de que ese es James Potter? Sabemos que no está usando poción Multijugos pero...

Sorprendentemente, fue Ron quien respondió:

-Ninguno de vosotros le vio consciente. Era...nadie puede fingir la expresión que él tenía.

Bill asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

-Probablemente deberíamos traer a Lupin para comprobarlo. Vi a James Potter tres veces cuando era pequeño, pero no creo que pudiese reconocerlo con seguridad.

Harry sintió una punzada en el pecho. Mordiéndose el labio, miró a Ron y dijo:

-No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea-la cara de Fleur se arrugó por la confusión.

-¿Harry, qué quieres decir?-Bill tenía una expresión pensativa en el rostro. Harry sentía las lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos. ¿Podría decirlo? Merlín, ¿podría siquiera pensar en ello? Su garganta estaba repentinamente seca.

Ron le salvó de contestar diciendo:

-Bill...fue torturado por...por los mortífagos durante años. Está enfermo...-Bill parecía horrorizado al escuchar lo que Ron insinuaba.

Fleur abrió la boca y dijo:

-No te estarás refiriendo a que...-Harry asintió con gravedad, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Bill le miró calculadoramente antes de decir:

-¿Crees que podrá mejorar?

Harry se moría de ganas de decirle a Bill que, por supuesto, James iba a estar mejor. Después de todo, los Merodeadores ya lo habían pasado suficientemente mal. Lupin y James merecían ser felices. Sin embargo, Harry se había dado cuenta de que en la guerra, por lo general la gente no obtiene lo que se merece. Sirius era prueba de ello. Finalmente, Harry se obligó a decir:

-No sé, Bill. Cuando estuvimos allí...Le mintieron. Cree que estoy muerto, que Lupin está muerto. Cree que la primera guerra nunca terminó-Fleur puso una mano sobre su boca, en estado de shock.

-Entonces, ¿ha estado encerrado todo este tiempo?-Ron asintió, mirándola extrañamente sombrío.

Harry miró a Ron y preguntó:

-Ron, ¿le contaste a Bill sobre lo que hay en el brazo de James?-Ron negó con la cabeza sin decir palabra. Harry respiró temblorosamente y explicó-. Cuando D-Dobby nos salvó...una varita rozó el brazo de James y empezó a gritar como si le estuviesen quemando o algo así, fuimos a ver qué pasaba y vimos...una marca en su brazo-Bill entrecerró los ojos, obviamente pensando que se trataba de la Marca Tenebrosa. Ron continuó hablando, terminando los pensamientos de Harry.

-Es una serpiente que muerde a un fénix. El ave llora pero las lágrimas no son capaces de curarle la herida.

Bill respiró profundamente y preguntó:

-¿Dices que era como si la varita le hubiese quemado?-sin ningún sonido, los dos chicos asintieron, con los ojos fijos en el rostro de Bill-. Es...suena como una maldición de la que me hablaron hace un tiempo. Parece ser que eran muy populares. En la actualidad son completamente ilegales. Detiene el flujo de magia de la mano que utiliza la varita. Básicamente, los convierte en muggles y si la magia toca cerca de la zona marcada, sentirá como veneno corriendo por ella-Harry sintió cómo caía su mandíbula. ¿Era eso lo que había impedido que James escapara?¿Le habían hecho incapaz de usar su magia? Harry recordaba vividamente a James extendiendo el brazo intacto, la magia latiendo en él.

-Usó magia-dijo Ron en voz baja, Bill asintió lentamente.

-Podría estar equivocado. Tendré que mirarlo antes de saber a ciencia cierta si...

-No-dijo Harry-. Él no tenía una varita. Usó su mano

Bill silvó suavemente.

-¿Magia sin varita? Y encima con el brazo opuesto...Tiene que ser un mago fuerte para ser capaz de hacer eso. Por otra parte, siempre escuché que había sido un gran Auror. A mamá no le gustaba mucho...Probablemente porque pensaba que nos daría malas ideas. De todas formas, había una razón para que Quién-Tú-Sabes fuese a por toda tu familia aquella noche, Harry. No erais los únicos que conseguían hacer que se tirase de los pelos*.

Ron, obviamente tratando de aligerar el ambiente, sonrió ligeramente y dijo:

-¿Qué pelo?-aunque no fue una gran broma, Harry se sintió agradecido. Hubo un momento de diversión antes de que Bill dijera:

-Esperaremos hasta que se despierte. Entonces, podremos decidir sobre Remus.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Se merece un review? Espero que sí :D  
**

**Como siempre, cualquier crítica, duda, felicitación...me lo dejáis en un review o un PM**

**Muchas gracias, no sólo por los reviews, también por los favs y alertas que no dejan de llegar a mi bandeja de entrada.**

**¡Besos y hasta el sábado!**


	6. Sanando

**¡Hola!**

**Lo sé, lo sé...tendría que haber actualizado el sábado pero simplemente no me dio el tiempo para traducirlo entero, espero que lo entendáis :) No me voy a liar mucho porque todavía no he comido y tengo un hambre...jaja Este capítulo es...mejor dejo que lo leáis XDD**

**Adelante. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Fue casi una semana después cuando Bill habló con Harry. Hermione había comenzado a recuperarse. Sin embrago, aún estaba ligeramente sacudida. James había ido mejorando pero todavía dormía. Bill le dijo:

-James ha despertado-Harry sintió que sus ojos se agrandaban considerablemente.

Temblando ligeramente, tartamudeó:

-¿D-De verdad?¿Có-Cómo está?

Bill miró a Harry con cama y dijo:

-No lo hemos molestado todavía. Fleur tenía un encantamiento sobre él para que nos avisara cuando despertase-Harry asintió con la cabeza, la boca demasiado seca para hablar.

Su padre-¡Su PADRE!-estaba despierto. Harry no pudo evitar el susurró de de una pequeña voz al fondo de su mente que le señalaba que James no le había aceptado como su hijo. Hizo caso omiso de ella, aunque le constó un poco. James tenía que estar mejor ¿no? ¡Harry no podía tener a su padre de nuevo después de tanto tiempo sólo para perderlo! Además, James estaba a salvo. Lupin estaba vivo y, ahora, James tenía un amigo. Los mortífagos no podrían hacerle más daño.

-¿Quieres verlo?-le ofreció Bill, simpatía clara en sus ojos. Ron le había contado la historia completa de lo que le había pasado James, de todo lo que había dicho.

Bill sabía lo malo que era y también sabía que Harry estaba asustado de presentarse ante James sólo para ser rechazado. Reuniendo su coraje Gryffindor, Harry dijo:

-Sí, yo...-no intentó terminar la frase que había empezado. En realidad, no sabía qué era lo que había querido decir.

Bill entendió y Harry sintió un gran agradecimiento hacia el hermano Weasley más mayor. Solemnemente, Bill llevó a Harry a la habitación de James. Por un momento, Harry quiso que Ron le acompañase pero sabía que eso debía hacerlo solo. No importaba lo mucho que le hubiese ayudado la presencia de otra persona, habría estado mal que Ron interviniera en el momento familiar Potter. Incluso aunque Harry considerara a Ron y al resto de los Weasley su familia. Como fuese, James sólo había conocido a Ron por un corto periodo de tiempo. Había visto a Bill más de una vez pero en ese momento, ni siquiera tenía la edad de estar en Hogwarts. James no le recordaría. No, esta era una situación que Harry debía enfrentar solo. Tomando un respiro profundo, empujó la puerta, abriéndola. James estaba fuera de la cama. De hecho, parecía como si se hubiese levantado tan pronto como estuvo despierto. En lugar de en la cálida cama, James estaba acurrucado en el suelo, meciéndose levemente. Estaba murmurando y Harry se esforzó por oír las palabras. Para su sorpresa, oyó el nombre de Lily más de una vez.

-¿James?-dijo Harry en voz baja. Quería llamarlo papá...mal. Sin embargo, sabía que era una terrible idea.

James seguramente estaba asustado y en estado de shock. Si Harry lo sorprendía de esa manera...quién sabe lo que haría. Por mucho que Harry le gustara pensar que James lo recibiría con lágrimas de felicidad al reencontrarse con su hijo, sabía que no pasaría.

-Vete-Harry a penas oyó la voz de James. Fue apenas un susurro, el más leve uso del aire para hacer las palabras firmes. James no esperaba que le escuchase y él no lo hizo.

-James, ¿cómo te sientes?-Harry soltó la pregunta antes de tener la oportunidad de pensar en ella. Por supuesto, James no estaba bien. Una semana no podría curar lo que los mortífagos le había hecho durante dieciséis años. De hecho, Harry se consideraba afortunado de ser capaz de hablar con James después de todo. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si estuviese como los padres de Neville? Aún así, tampoco podía convencerse a sí mismo de sentirse bendecido con su padre a penas sensible en el suelo junto a él. James no respondió a su pregunta. Sin embargo, hizo una propia:

-¿Dónde estoy?-susurró. Harry se dio cuenta de lo vacía-de lo muerta-que sonaba la voz de James ahora que la había alzado un poco más. En el pensadero de Snape había escuchado el tono burlón en su voz. Se había ido, junto con su arrogancia. Estaba claro que James esperaba que en cualquier momento Harry sacara su varita, arremetiera contra él y...No podía ni pensarlo.

-Estás a salvo James-por primera vez, James volvió completamente su rostro para mirar a Harry. Sintió como sus ojos se abrían de la sorpresa. La suciedad en la cara de James había sido lavada, dejando al descubierto una gran variedad de cicatrices. Para horror de Harry, pudo ver unas líneas claras que cruzaban su cara en paralelo. No había duda en su mente, eran marcas de garras. ¿Y si hubiera sido Greyback? De repente, Harry sintió el fuerte deseo de ver al hombre lobo muerto. Por supuesto, después de la forma en que arruinó en gran medida la vida de Lupin. Harry siempre le había querido muerto pero nunca con tanta fuerza. Harry también se dio cuenta de que el pelo de James había sido cortado hasta tener la misma longitud que en el pensadero.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Harry consideró la respuesta. Estaba claro que James no creía estar en un lugar seguro. No podía decirle que era su hijo, James había demostrado varias veces que no confiaba fácilmente. Al menos ya no, pensó Harry, cuando el recuerdo de Colagusano llegó a su memoria. Colagusano. Estaba muerto. James no había esperado eso, pensó que era un truco hasta ese momento. ¿Era por eso por lo que James estaba hablando con él ahora? No, se dio cuenta Harry. Había sido alcanzado por el hechizo punzante de Hermione, su apariencia había cambiado lo suficiente para que James no lo reconociera. Por un segundo, el alivio se extendió por el cuerpo de Harry y se alegró de no haber traído a Ron consigo, James le habría reconocido. Finalmente, Harry respondió:

-Soy de la Orden del Fénix-James se rió con amargura, lo que hizo saltar ligeramente a Harry. No se lo esperaba.

James dijo:

-Vas con algo de retraso, _amigo_. La Orden del Fénix desapareció. Todos están muertos-Harry se mordió el interior de la boca ligeramente. ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar a eso?

-No, James-gruñendo, James se puso de pie, temblando ligeramente. Una punzada de dolor traspasó a Harry; James no estaba completamente curado. ¿Alguna vez lo estaría?

-Escúchame, mortífago. ¡No soy tan tonto como para caer en eso!¡La Orden del Fénix ya no existe!

-Yo...-Harry trató de interrumpir pero James continuó hablando.

-¿Dónde está tu varita, Mortífago? Estoy indefenso, ¡tu maestro se aseguró de ello!¡Vamos, haz tu mejor intento!-la voz de James había aumentado de manera constante y su gruñido se convirtió en un grito. Su voz ronca, se detuvo de repente. Un destello de tristeza voló hasta él. Sin embargo, James no sabía la verdad, ¿no? Lo entendería más tarde, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo? Una imagen de Neville apretando el envoltorio de Bubblegum de su madre pasó por la mente de Harry. James temblaba con dureza, sus extremidades estremeciéndose con una violencia que demostraba que aún estaba enfermo.

-¡James!¡No, no somos mortífagos!¡Somos amigos!-James miró a Harry, los temblores calmándose ligeramente. Por un momento, Harry pensó que se había calmado pero James se burló.

-No existe tal cosa como los amigos. Los amigos sólo pueden traicionarte. Cualquiera que piense diferente es un ingenuo...-Harry sintió que su boca caía ligeramente abierta. La cerró rápidamente y tragó saliva. Antes...sucedió, amigos que habían estado completamente de acuerdo con James. Se acordó de su tercer año, cuando le dijo a Lupin y a S...a su padrino que no mataran a Colagusano. Lo había hecho porque creyó que James no querría que sus amigos se convirtieran en asesinos por él. ¿Era eso cierto? Ahora deseaba que hubiesen matado a Colagusano cuando tuvieron la oportunidad. _Habría resuelto tanto..._

-Está bien, James. Se acabó-las palabras sonaron débiles hasta para Harry. Estaba mintiendo; Vldemort aún estaba vivo, los Horrocruxes aún existían...Él aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer antes de terminar. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría?¿Años? No tenía ni idea de dónde estaban escondidos los otros Horrocruxes . James no respondió a su débil intento de consuelo. En cambio, se quedó allí, simplemente respirando.

-¿Dónde está Dobby?-preguntó James de repente. Harry sintió a su estómago caer. Dobby...¿cómo demonios iba a contestar a eso? James no sabía que Dobby estaba...Al final, Harry se las arregló para decir:

-_Ahora es libre-_su voz fue un poco más ronca de lo habitual pero él la mantuvo firme. Eso fue un alivio. James entrecerró los ojos. Parecía no haber apreciado el eufemismo.

-Así que está muerto-no era una pregunta sino una afirmación. Harry sintió una lágrima arder en el rabillo del ojo pero no la dejó caer. Por último, James gruñó.

-Tus amigos probablemente le mataron, mortífago-Harry sintió una profunda punzada de culpabilidad a través de él.

-No...no, James-alcanzó a decir en voz baja. La voz de James se levantó una vez más.

-¡Lo has matado!¡Al igual que a todos los demás! ¡La muerte de Lily fue tu culpa!¡Y la de Canuto!¡Lunático!¡Harry!-en la última palabra, la voz de James se quebró terriblemente. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el duro suelo. Harry dio un paso más cerca de él, con ganas de consolarlo, pero sabiendo que no podía. Lo que James había dicho era cierto en más de un sentido. Si él no hubiera nacido, entonces su madre no habría muerto. Si él no hubiese ido al Departamento de Misterios, Sirius no habría muerto. Si no hubiese sido capturado, Dobby estaría vivo. Fue su culpa. Todo eso. Y quién sabe cuántos más habían muerto a causa de que él hiciese enfadar a Voldemort.

-Yo...yo...-Harry no podía decir nada. Miró desesperadamente a la puerta, donde Bill estaba esperando. Bill vio, obviamente, la expresión suplicante de su rostro a través de la pequeña ventana de la puerta. Entró en la habitación rápidamente. Como James oyó abrirse la puerta, se desplomó completamente, doblando las rodillas para tratar de protegerse. No hizo ningún movimiento para alcanzar una varita. Obviamente, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se acercó a una sin sentir dolor que ya no tenía el instinto. A Harry le dolía ver a su padre encogerse en el suelo. De hecho, le recordaba desagradablemente a Colagusano en su tercer año. Por supuesto, James no era un cobarde. En cambio, había sufrido tortura continua durante dieciséis años y había salido bastante bien parado. Bill se acercó a James, una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

-¿James?-preguntó en voz baja. Él no reaccionó. Bill se acercó lentamente y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Eso no fue una buena idea. James inmediatamente se tensó cuando la mano de Bill le tocó. Después, rodando de forma rápida y brusca, James se puso de pie una vez más.

-¡No me toques!-gruñó. Bill se quedó pensativo, sin duda reflexionando sobre lo que debería decirle.

-James, soy Bill Weasley. Soy parte de la Orden del Fénix-Harry se estremeció ligeramente. Bill, obviamente, no había escuchado su conversación. Los ojos de James eran fríos y duros.

-Deja el juego, Mortífago-se burló-. Os habéis quedado sin ideas, ¿no? ¿Se trata de otro supuesto rescate? ¡He pasado por cinco ya!-Bill abrió la boca, un poco nervioso. James no le dio tiempo a responder-. Déjame adivinar, este era el menos pensado, claro que no hay guión y es obvio que me has dado pociones analgésicas. Hmm...diría que ha sido ideado por Crabbe y Goyle.

Bill se adelantó y dijo:

-James, por favor, escúchame. Soy miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Nos encontramos un par de veces. Mi madre es Molly Prewett. Trabajaste con sus hermanos, Fabian y Gideon Prewett.

-Tú...te recuerdo...-dijo James en voz baja-. Fabian y Gideon eran geniales. Te recuerdo en su funeral-Bill asintió lentamente.

-Yo estaba allí. James, los mortífagos te mintieron. Créenos. Estamos de tu lado-James se quedó en silencio un momento antes de asentir levemente. Bill levantó su manga izquierda, mostrando pecas y piel desnuda. James le miró sorprendido. Sus ojos miraron lentamente a Harry, deteniéndose un momento cuando imitó la acción de Bill para demostrar que no era un mortífago. James abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera, la puerta se abrió. James cayó de nuevo al suelo, protegiéndose lo mejor que pudo. Lupin entró, su varita en alto.

-¿Remus?-dijo Bill, sorprendido.

-¿El profesor Lupin?-se hizo eco Harry. Lupin los miró a los dos. Empezó a bajar su varita y, entonces, vio a James.

-James-dijo con voz ronca.

-R-Remus...-dijo James en voz baja, levantándose de un salto inconscientemente. Lupin no pudo hacer más que mirarle con la boca abierta. A continuación, se puso en acción.

-¿Quién eres tú?-exigió Lupin, avanzando hacia James-. ¡James Potter está muerto!-la varita de Lupin se colocó a la altura de su garganta. James dio un paso atrás, empezando a temblar ligeramente cuando se vio apuntado por la varita.

-No-dijo Bill, tratando de interrumpir. Lupin se dio la vuelta, apuntando con la varita a Bill y Harry.

-¿Sois impostores?-preguntó-. Mortífagos

Al oír la palabra, James se tensó visiblemente. Hablaba en voz baja.

-Fue una broma, ¿verdad?-sus ojos parecieron más oscuros de repente, mucho más como cuando estaban en el sótano. James miró a Bill, a continuación, Remus y finalmente, fijó sus ojos en Harry. Con voz horriblemente suplicante, James dijo-. Sólo llevadme ya de vuelta. No me engañéis nunca más.

* * *

**Bueeeno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que se merezca un review :))  
**

**Como siempre, si tenéis alguna duda, crítica, felicitación...me lo dejáis en un review o un PM**

**Muchas gracias por vuestras palabras, vuestros favs y alertas :) **

**¡Besos y hasta el sábado!**


	7. Conversaciones

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí vengo con el nuevo capítulo, como siempre :))) No lo he revisado porque la verdad es que estoy muerta, he estado a punto de no subir el capítulo porque no lo tenía terminado y me teníaq que poner a traduciro pero me sentía culpable jaja Ayer estuve en mi primer concierto y fue genial pero estuve muchísimas horas de pie, esperando y para cuando volví a casa era de madrugada y no he dormido mucho pero bueee...Estoy como estoy así que no lo he revisado, si véis algún fallo, me lo decís que no tardo nada en corregirlo XD**

**Sin más..._Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Disclamer: los personajes y lugares aquí desritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es orginal de RegulusBlackIsAHero, yo sólo lo traduzco.**_

* * *

Remus miró al hombre con incredulidad. ¿James Potter?¿Vivo? No. Simplemente...no. Este hombre no podía ser James. Este hombre parecía tan poseído, tan...roto. No había ningún indicio de sonrisa en su rostro. ¡James no podía mirar de esa manera! ¡No estaría así! Pero...Shell Cottage estaba protegida por el encantamiento Fidelius. Ron Weasley era su guardián secreto. _Si Ron Weasley le había dicho el secreto a los mortífagos..._No haría eso sin una buena dosis de tortura. Y si los mortífagos tenían a Ron Weasley también tenían a Harry Potter. Harry no estaba de pie, a tres metros de distancia. Remus se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Bill, con la varita todavía en la mano. Bill le miró irritado por las palabras rotas del hombre. Aún así, pudo decir con calma:

-¿Por qué no hablamos sobre esto abajo, Remus? James, estoy seguro de que querrás descansar un poco-todavía desconcertado al escuchar a Bill llamando a ese hombre como a su viejo mejor amigo, Remus dejó sus ojos caer sobre el característico pelo desordenado de J-_ese hombre._ Era gris. ¿Por qué iba a ser su pelo gris? La única razón por la que el pelo de Remus era cano era por su "pequeño problema peludo". James sólo tenía treinta y ocho años. _No, _James tendría treinta y ocho años. Había muerto a los veintiuno. No había manera de que ese hombre pudiese ser James Potter, ¿no? Entrecerrando los ojos hacia el hombre, Remus siguió a Bill y a Harry hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre no había respondido a la vos de Bill, haciéndole preguntarse de dónde había salido. ¿Qué era lo último que había dicho?¿Llevarlo de vuelta?¿Dejar de engañarlo?¿De qué estaba hablando?¿Un mortífago había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacerse pasar por James y había sido capturado por ello? Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Remus abrió la boca para preguntarle a Bill.

-¿Quién era ese?¿Por qué está aquí?-Remus notó que Bill se tensaba un poco y también de que el más sensato de los Weasley estaba colérico. Harry miraba al suelo.

-¡Maldita sea, Remus! ¡Nos estaba empezando a escuchar! Y debes haberle reconocido-Bill habló suvemente, controlando su temperamento Weasley con soltura. Remus sintió cómo sus ojos se abrían. ¿Bill estaba diciendo...? ¡No, no! No podía ser.

-¿Estás tratando de decir que ese hombre es James Potter?-dijo Remus débilmente. NO quería preguntar pero tenía que saber. Bill asintió bruscamente y Remus sintió cómo su mandíabula caía abierta, mirando boquiabierto al hombre.

-Pero..._¿cómo?_-esto no podía estar pasando. James estaba muerto, lo había estado durante dieciséis años. Nada podía cambiar eso. ¡Era un sueño!¡No podía ser real!

-Fue llevado por los Mortífagos a Malfoy Manor. Parece haber estado allí sin haber sido nunca detectado. Los ojos de Remus se ensancharon. Malfoy Manor...Mortífagos...Capturado...No era de extrañar que James pareciese tan atormentado.

-Él...¿Cómo estás?-Harry tomó la palabra por primera vez.

-Distante. No quiere creer que no somos un truco de los mortífagos. Estaba empezando a confiar en nosotros cuando llegaste-Remus sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?-preguntó-. ¿Puedo hablar con él?-Bill le miró cautelosamente.

-No estoy seguro de que eso sea una buena idea. Remus, James lleva años creyendo que estás muerto. No reconoció a Harry por eso estaba hablando con él. Obviamente, él te reconoció. No estoy seguro de que sea bueno jugar con sus recuerdos-Remus se mordió los labios. Podía ver lo que estaba diciendo Bill, pero...Tenía que hablar con su viejo amigo. Su último viejo amigo. ¿Podía realmente dar la noticia sin hablar con James?

-Si me acerco y me disculpo, entonces podría ayudar-declaró Remus. Bill todavía se veía preocupado. Harry parecía al límite de lo que podía soportar. Era extraño, pensó Remus, generalmente, un padre es protector con su hijo. Harry era el protector de su padre. Después de un momento de contemplación, Bill asintió. Remus, tomando una respiración profunda para consolarse a sí mismo, caminó hacia la habitación de James.

Se acercó y lentamente abrió la puerta. Las cortinas estaban corridas y la luz apagada en la habitación. Al abrir la puerta sólo una rendija, oyó voces, bueno, en realidad, una voz. Era James. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza en las manos. Remus le oyó hablando consigo mismo.

-Mañana es luna llena, Lily. Puedo decirlo. Puedo reconocer la sensación. Lunático...nunca entendí lo que tenías que pasar todos los meses...-Remus abrió la boca para decir algo pero James continuó divagando. Estaba claro que James no estaba hablando con él. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Él no podía ser...no podía ser un...No, por supuesto que no.

-Canuto, nunca lo entendiste. Diversión...¡Juegos!¡Ja! Era mucho mejor cuando era Cornamenta. Los mortífagos me quitaron eso también. Lily...apuesto a que tú lo entiendes. Siempre lo has entendido todo. Voldemort lo ha arruinado todo...No puedo creer que alguna vez pensara que la amistad podría superar la guerra. Me tomó tanto tiempo darme cuenta de que nada se interpondría en el camino de la tortura y la muerte. Ellos quieren que me crea sus trucos. Lunático, Lily...¿Qué puedo hacer? Quieren que les diga. ¡Creo que hay otro prisionero aquí. Bill Weasley. ¿Le recuerdas, Canuto? Es el sobrino de Gideon y Fabian. No quiero matarlo. ¿Me dejarán? ¿O sólo es otra manera de humillarme? Sabes que me gusta olvidar todo lo que pasó...¡Lo siento tanto, Lunático!¡Merezco esto por la forma en la que pensaba en la luna llena antes! Ahora, la temo, igual que tú, Lunático-Remus se sentía congelado en el suelo. James era un hombre lobo. Obviamente, él no sabía nada de la Matalobos, por lo que se veía obligado a convertirse en un monstruo cada luna llena. James ya no era Cornamenta...¿Cómo?¿Por qué? Los Mortífagos habían salido completamente de su camino para aniquilar el espíritu de James. . Remus temblaba cuando iba a anunciar su presencia pero James empezó a hablar antes de que pudiera.

-Fue Greyback, ya sabes, Lunático. Pensé que mataría. Fui tan ingenuo en ese momento. ¿Cuándo fue?¿Cuándo llevaba seis años encerrado? Cómo si los mortífagos fuesen a renunciar a su juguete favorito tan fácilmente. Narcissa tuvo que arrastrarlo fuera de mí. Yo sabía que me había mordido pero...El shock y la negación no se apagaron hasta que me transformé por primera vez...en el sótano...-la voz de James se desvaneció. Estaba luchando por respirar, hiperventilaba al enfrentarse a los recuerdos. Remus se sentía enfermo. ¿Qué había pasado con el brillante y arrogante James que él había conocido? Se había ido. Desaparecido. La sonrisa permanente en la cara de James no parecía existir. Incapaz de evitarlo, Remus dejó escapar un grito ahogado. James se dio la vuelta, poniéndose de pie ante el sonido. Remus sintió ardientes lágrimas corriendo por su rostro cuando se dio cuenda de lo que cruzaba la cara de James eran largas cicatrices. Estaba claro de dónde habían salido.

-_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-_dijo James con voz mansa después de su largo monólogo. Remus abrió la boca para decir algo pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada qué decir. Por último, dijo:

-Quería disculparme, James-dijo Remus. James encontró sus ojos lentamente.

-¿Por qué?¡No eres él!-James preguntó débilmente. Estaba claro que era todo una función. James estaba roto. Toda su ira y su odio eran un intento desesperado por ocultarlo. Remus había llegado cuando el caparazón de James estaba roto.

-Lo soy, James. He creído que estabas muerto durante tanto tiempo...-incluso a sí mismo, la voz de Remus parecía un poco sofocada. Le dolía llamarle James. Aunque, a Remus, le parecía que el James Potter que había conocido había desaparecido. Era mucho más fácil pensar que era una persona completamente distinta. O un eco. Pero él no era el mismo James de antes.

-Tú...tú...-dijo James con voz ronca. Remus dio un paso más cerca de James y él inmediatamente retrocedió. Remus sintió que se le encogía el corazón. En un momento, James estaba tan confiado. Ahora...ahora...¿Qué era? Desaparecido.

-James, todo el mundo pensaba que estabas muerto. ¿Qué te pasó esa noche?

James, a pesar de estar todavía nervioso y preocupado, parecía un poco más abierto y dijo:

-V-Voldemort llegó. Él...No tenía mi varita...Me hizo tomar una poción de Muertos en Vida...Estuve despierto durante el funeral...Escuché a Lily...Escuché...-Remus vio el cambio de la expresión pálida de James, como si fuese a derrumbarse finalmente. La poción de Muertos en Vida, inducía a la persona a un estado de parálisis. Pareciendo muerta. A menos que les dieran el antídoto, la persona moriría.

-James...lo siento...Si me hubiera dado cuenta...-James se rió con amargura, sin sonreír, sin bromas.

-¿Cómo podrías haberlo hecho? Sirius ya estaba en Azkaban. Harry estaba muerto...-Remus se mordió el labio mientras decía:

-Harry no está muerto, James-los ojos del hombre brillaron al mirarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó.

Remus pensó en sus palabras por un segundo antes de decir:

-Lily dio su vida por él, James. Esa explosión...Fue la maldición de Voldemort rebotando.

-N-no...dijo James. Estaba claro que no le creía y Remus no le presionó. Habría tiempo para elos.

-Realmente te hemos rescatado, James.

El hombre miró a Remus por un momento antes de decir:

-Lo siento. R...-se detuvo de repente, como si no quisiera decir su nombre-. Pero...no estoy de su os creo, al menos por el momento.

Remus dijo en voz baja:

-James, esto no es un truco. Lo prometo-los ojos de James cayeron al suelo y murmuró en voz baja:

-Las promesas sólo se pueden romper-Remus sintió con decepción que James volvía a esconderse tras su caparazón, una vez más.

-No...¡No, James! Está bien, soy un amigo-habló con desesperación, tratando de sacar a James desde detrás de sus muros, otra vez. James sólo miró al suelo. Sin levantar la vista, dijo:

-Lo he dicho antes. Lo único que pueden hacer los amigos es traicionarte-Remus tuvo que negar. Eso estaba mal...James tenía que saberlo...Para James, la amistad lo era todo. Eso era exactamente, susurró una voz sarcástica en la cabeza de Remus. Eso _era _importante para James. No es. James había cambiado.

-¡Eso no es verdad, James!-dijo Remus desesperadamente, haciendo caso omiso de las señales de que James se iba a la deriva de nuevo. James levantó la mirada, sus ojos fríos, duros.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

* * *

**Eso es todo, ¿se merece un review? Espero que sí :D  
**

**Contesto reviews:**

**lizzy5: hola! aquí tienes el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes :)) Gracias por tu review.**

**Anónimo: ¡gracias por los ánimos! Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes y me laegro de que te esté gustando tanto :) **

**¡Besos y hasta el martes!**


	8. Noticias

**¡Hola!  
Bueno, quiero disculparme por este periodo tan largo de inactividad pero las últimas semanas de instituto me absorbieron completamente ya que tuve que estudiar muy duro para conseguir la beca para bachillerato. Y sí, las clases terminaron hace una semana pero me he tomado unos días para desconectar y relajarme. En fin, espero que podáis comprenderme :) Por cierto, ¡espero que estéis disfrutando de las vacaciones! Quienes las tengan...XD **

**Bueno, vamos con el capítulo. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Disclamer: los personajes y lugares aquí desritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es orginal de RegulusBlackIsAHero, yo sólo lo traduzco.**_

_**AVISO: las vaciones han empezado y para mí eso significa un mes de reclusión en un pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios, en el cual, no hay internet...Aún no sé qué día me voy pero en caso de que no actualice en el mes siguiente, ya sábeis la razón. Lo siento. Sin embargo, la inexistencia de conexión no me impide traducir así que a mi vuelta tendré unos cuantos capítulos adelantados y quizá pueda aumentar el ritmo de las actualiaciones pero no prometo nada.**_

* * *

Harry estaba en su habitación. Todo parecía haberse estrellado sobre él. Oh, _Merlín. _Habían sido capturados, ¡Hermione había sido torturada! Y además, estaba James. James...No podía pensar en él como en su padre. Ese no lo era. Su padre era la persona que había aparecido para salvarlo en cuarto año. Priori Incantantem. ¿Qué significaba eso?¿James era realmente quién decía ser? Harry no podía ver cómo podría no serlo. Seguramente, un mortífago no intentaría tan insistentemente engañarlos, sin duda su fachada habría caído cuando fueron capturados. James les había ayudado a escapar. ¿Cómo podría haber sido un truco? Harry recordaba haber visto el colapso de James después de que atacase a Bellatrix. Pudo ver la desesperación, la desesperanza en los ojos de James. Eso fue antes de que James los creyera completamente. El Priori Incantantem debía haber estado equivocado o haber sido falso de algún modo. Debería preguntar a Bill o a Lupin...Lupin, ¿por qué vino aquí? Seguro que había una razón para que dejase el lugar en el que se estuviese escondiendo. No debía haber venido sólo a hacer una visita, ¿no? Harry sabía que tenía que bajar y enterarse de la razón pero quería tener sus emociones bajo control antes de hacerlo.

Ese hombre debía ser quien decía. Un mortífago no habría tratado de ganar su confianza de esa forma; un mortífago no sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para engañarlos así. Harry se sentó en su cama, poniendo la cara en las manos. ¿Por qué su padre no podría haberse quedado simplemente muerto? Merlín, sonaba tan irrespetuoso dicho así, y Harry se sentía horrible sólo de pensarlo. Ya no era como antes, y no quería pensar en James-roto, cazado, e incluso se atrevía a pensar que loco-como su padre-fuerte, amable, valiente y, por supuesto, arrogante pero Snape se merecía todo lo que le pasó.

Snape. Probablemente sabía de James desde hacía años. Probablemente le había torturado junto al resto de los mortífagos. ¿Cómo Dumbledore no se había dado cuenta de que Snape no estaba de su lado? Harry todavía recordaba la forma en la que le había suplicado. Sin embargo, Snape le mató de todos modos.

Harry sintió una horrible ira volando hasta él. ¿Por qué?¿Por qué todo le tenía que pasar a él? Debería estar feliz de que su padre estuviese vivo, sin embargo, no lo estaba. No, no le gustaba James. No quería estar cerca de él. Aplastaría todas sus infantiles fantasías. James siempre aparecía riendo en sus ensoñaciones y en los pocos recuerdo que había visto. Él era frío, distante. Harry no había visto siquiera la posibilidad de que estuviese a punto de reír. Sólo les había dado una sonrisa amarga. Con un profundo suspiro, Harry apretó los ojos con fuerza. ¿Qué habían hecho para destruirlo así? Él no era nada. Ya no. James fue cayendo cada vez más bajo, hasta el lugar en el que había estado tanto tiempo, y ahora, Harry no podía imaginarle sanando. La mirada de sus ojos...Era terrible. Cuando James le miraba, había un remolino de dolor, agonía, desesperación, miedo...Todo estaba ahí. Atrapado, Merlín, ¿qué le habían hecho? Tenía cicatrices todo el rostro y los brazos. Lo peor eran las marcas de garras por uno de los lados de su cara.

¿Pettigrew lo había sabido en su tercer año?

"_Harry, James no habría querido que me maten...James habría comprendido, Harry...Me habría mostrado misericordia..._" Su padre lo habría entendido, tal vez, pero James...James le habría matado con sus propias manos. Lo había dicho, en el sótano.

"_Si alguien debe morir, eres tú_" Eso fue lo que le dijo a Colagusano. Después, Pettigrew estaba muerto y James había estado bien con ello. La mente del hombre se había desgarrado. Harry no podía espera que sanara completamente pero tal vez...tal vez podían construir un puente entre ellos. Tomaría tiempo pero Harry se negaba a darse por vencido. James le necesitaba. Mientras tanto, estaban en mitad de una guerra. Tenía demasiado sobre lo que preocuparse como para añadir a James a la lista. Una vez que los Horcruxes fuesen destruidos, podría ocuparse de ayudar al hombre.

Harry tomó unas cuantas respiraciones calmantes antes de entrar en la habitación de Ron. Estaba vacía. Probablemente estaba con Hermione. Harry caminó por el pasillo y llamó a su puerta. Hubo un leve "adelante" y Harry entró y vio a Ron y a Hermione sentados en la cama de ella.

-Bill y Lupin están en la cocina. Queríamos hablar sobre James-Hermione se puso inmediatamente de pie, sin embargo, se estremeció ligeramente. Ron la siguió, un poco más despacio.

-¿Cómo estás, Hermione?-preguntó Harry. Ella parecía un poco molesta por la pregunta.

-¡Estoy bien, Harry!-miró a Ron, quien sonreía con complicidad. Al parecer, él ya había incordiado a Hermione con la pregunta más de una vez.

-¿Ron te ha puesto al tanto?-preguntó. Obviamente, Hermione sabía quién era James, pero no sabía si estaba enterada de toda la historia. Hermione asintió con firmeza.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Harry bajó las escaleras con Ron y Hermione para encontrarse con Bill y Lupin en la cocina. Cuando entraron, Bill tenía una mano en el hombro de Lupin, que estaba llorando. Divagaba y Bill no le interrumpía.

-Yo...yo nunca habría querido que nadie...que nadie más sintiese lo que yo. Y...¡y James!¡Ha pasado por ello durante años!¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Bill?-tampoco parecían haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Harry carraspeó y dijo:

-¿Bill?¿Profesor?-ambos se giraron para mirarlo. Harry quería preguntar si estaba bien pero sabía que sería una pregunta estúpida y desconsiderada. Realmente, sería algo que Ron diría. Harry miró a Lupin y preguntó-. ¿Qué pasa?-recordó que no sabía por qué estaba Lupin allí-. ¿Alguien ha...?-Bill sacudió la cabeza. Harry se dio cuenta de que Lupin temblaba. No sabía qué era. Dolor, miedo, tristeza, ira...todos parecían haberse fundido juntos en sus ojos. Sin decir palabra, Lupin sacudió la cabeza. Después de un momento, Bill habló:

-Remus ha estado hablando con James. Él le dijo que era un hombre lobo-los hombros de Remus se sacudieron al escucharlo en voz alta. Bill parecía perturbado, también, y Harry recordó que Greyback le había atacado hacía no tanto tiempo. Merlín, ¿podía haber pasado realmente hacía menos de un año? Era una locura. Harry sintió una fría insensibilidad por James. Seguramente, nada podía ir peor con él. Alguien que hubiese sufrido más que James...No podía ser posible. Lupin cerró los ojos por un momento, o dos, o tres, y cuando los abrió, los miró decididamente más tranquilo.

-Tenemos que hablar de esto-Bill y Harry asintieron rápidamente, sin saber cómo había conseguido recuperarse tan pronto, pero estaban dispuestos a seguirle-. James está...-Lupin comenzó, sólo para pararse, sin poder encontrar las palabras.

-Roto-concluyó Bill. Lupin asintió.

Harry preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa con esa marca en su brazo?¿Has comprobado eso?-Bill asintió.

-Es lo que me pareció. Un _inhibitio magicae*. _La marca restringe la magia que corre por su brazo hasta la varita. V...Tú-Sabes-Quién, debió pensar que era más débil de lo que realmente es y supuso que no sería capaz de hacer magia con su otra mano.

Hermione jadeó.

-¡Ron, no me contaste eso! ¡Sólo dijiste que tenía una extraña marca en el brazo!-Bill resopló y Ron sonrió tímidamente.

-Siempre subestima a sus oponentes. Cuando estábamos en Malfoy Manor...-la boca de Lupin se abrió en shock y dijo:

-Vosotros...¿estuvisteis en la mansión Malfoy?-Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Fuimos capturados. Hay un tabú sobre el nombre de Vol...Tú-Sabes-Quién. Los carroñeros aparecieron y nos reconocieron-Lupin parecía intensamente preocupado. Ron dijo tranquilamente:

-No te preocupes, conseguimos salir de allí lo suficientemente rápido-la boca de Remus se abrió ante la forma tan despreocupada con la que hablaba Ron. Personalmente, Harry creía que Ron estaba tratando suavizar las cosas. A Lupin y a Bill no les gustaría saber que Hermione había sido torturada y que apenas habían llegado a tiempo para salvarla. Ya era increíblemente fuerte para ellos sin saber los detalles. Hermione, obviamente, no pensaba igual por el golpe que propinó a Ron en el hombro, silbando:

-¡Empatía, Ron!-el chico parecía un poco ofendido por eso, pero cuando abrió la boca, la cerró de nuevo, sin querer empezar una discusión.

-Así que...-Harry comenzó, casi esperando una nueva interrupción-. Ron y yo estábamos en el sótano y Hermione...Vimos a James allí; Colagusano lo estaba lastimando...lo llamó Cornamenta-a Harry le resultaba difícil hablar, a pesar de que sabía que tenía que contárselo todo a Lupin. Merecía saber todo por lo que su mejor amigo había pasado.

La ira caía sobre él por la traición de Colagusano. Siempre le imaginó como un tonto cobarde que se enredó con los mortífagos buscando protección, simplemente eso. Colagusano había demostrado ser peor que todo eso. Hubo un momento en el que se había compadecido de Colagusano. Ahora no podía encontrar ni una pizca de piedad hacia el hombre muerto. Colagusano había tenido la oportunidad de redimirse a sí mismo un poco. Podría haber ayudado a James o al menos haberle dado a la Orden una pista de dónde estaba. No habría borrado los horribles crímenes que había cometido, pero de todos modos, uno esperaría que al menos sintiese un poco de compasión por su viejo amigo.

¿O acaso nunca habían sido sus amigos?

Era su culpa. Todo. Harry había permitido que Colagusano escapase en tercer año. ¿Podría haber detenido la tortura de James?¿James había estado ya así de...roto cuando Colagusano se reunió con los mortífagos? Harry Potter, el niño que siempre hacía daño a los que le importaba. Jugaba con fuego, y quien se acercaba a él era envuelto por las llamas. Demonios, Hermione había sido torturada por su culpa. Podría haber estado a salvo si no hubiese estado con él. Era su culpa.

Harry miró a Lupin, su rostro reflejaba el enfado y el conflicto que imaginaba que también se veía en el suyo propio.

-James se niega a creernos, piensa que somos mortífagos...Colagusano bajó al sótano y tratamos de coger su varita...Casi me mata; me estaba ahogando pero James le dijo algo y él me dejó ir.

Curioso pero aún pareciendo horrorizado, Lupin preguntó:

-¿Qué dijo?¿Mencionó una deuda de vida?-Harry se encogió de hombros, realmente no lo había oído. La sangre se le había acumulado en los oídos demasiado para escuchar.

Ron negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-No sé lo que dijo exactamente pero creo que Colagusano aflojó la mano porque deseaba más ahogar a James-Lupin asintió con la cabeza, su rostro pálido. Parecía enfermo y Harry recordó que esa noche había luna llena. ¡Espera! Bill había dicho...James era un hombre lobo. A diferencia de unos minutos antes, el actual pensamiento le golpeó. Harry podía recordar a Lupin después de que lo descubrieran en tercero. La voz de Ron.

_Aléjate de mí, licántropo._

James era uno. Una criatura oscura, un hombre lobo. Oh, Merlín. El pensamiento giraba en torno a la cabeza de Harry, dando vueltas como una grotesca rueda de la fortuna. Una y otra vez. James es un hombre lobo...James es un hombre lobo...James es un...Harry negó bruscamente con la cabeza, sacudiendo con eficiencia sus pensamientos...Durante un tiempo. Volverían y Harry sabía que silenciarlos en ese momento sólo empeoraría las cosas para entonces. ¡Merlín!¡Era como lo de Sirius, de nuevo! Sus crueles pensamientos produjeron un estallido de dolor a través de él. Harry lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo y se dio cuenta por primera vez que Ron había seguido con la conversación y resumido lo que había pasado en la Mansión Malfoy. Harry tragó saliva y le preguntó a Bill:

-¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?¿Con la luna llena?-Bill pensó un momento, sus ojos dirigiéndose hacia Lupin. Estaba claro que los licántropos no eran su especialidad.

-Si protegemos una de las habitaciones lo suficientemente fuerte...-preguntó Bill.

Lupin sacudió la cabeza.

-Un hombre lobo puede echar abajo cualquier tipo de lugar sólo con fuerza bruta-dijo en voz baja-. Sería mejor dejarlo en un área lo suficientemente lejos de la casa, así cuando cambie no vendrá hacia aquí. Yo también iré, de ese modo puedo asegurarme de que no dañe a nadie-Bill asintió.

-¿Por qué viniste, Profesor?-preguntó Ron. Lupin le miró confuso por un momento antes de que su rostro adquiriera un brillo atónito.

-Oh...¡Oh!¡Nymphadora tuvo el bebé!¡Es un niño! Se llama Teddy Remus Lupin.

Harry miró a Lupin en estado de shock por el cambio evidente en su estado de ánimo. Estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Después de que realmente asimilaran la noticia, Hermione dijo:

-¿De verdad?¡Felicidades!-Ron y Harry, que seguían atónitos, la imitaron. Bill sonreía ante la noticia.

-¡Felicidades, Remus!-exclamó.

Lupin asintió, se giró para mirar a Harry y le preguntó.

-Harry...me estaba preguntando...¿te gustaría ser el padrino de Teddy?-Harry se quedó boquiabierto por la sorpresa antes de poder encontrar su voz.

-¿Y-Yo? Pero, no sé...-Lupin espantó sus protestas con un gesto.

-Ni Nymphadora ni yo podemos pensar en una persona mejor-sorprendido, Harry asintió lentamente. Lupin miró por la ventana y, lentamente, su sonrisa empezó a desvanecerse.

-Tenemos un par de horas antes del atardecer. Vámonos y preparemos un lugar-¿Bill y Remus invitaron a los tres chicos? No, sin niños. Sin esta guerra, Harry, Ron y Hermione todavía serían niños, pero habían tenido que crecer demasiado rápido. Se despidieron y se fueron.**

Una vez que se fueron, Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en silencio. Finalmente, Ron habló:

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Tenemos que seguir buscando los Horrocrux-Hermione se mordió los labios y dijo:

-He estado pensando en ello. ¿Recordáis que Bellatrix estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de que nos habíamos colado en su bóveda?-Harry y Ron asintieron con la cabeza sin saber adónde quería llegar-. Ella seguía exigiendo saber cómo entramos y qué más nos habíamos llevado...¿y si Vol...Quién-Tú-Sabes le confió un Horrocrux y ella lo dejó en su cámara?

Ambos muchachos la miraron boquiabiertos y Harry dijo:

-Hermione...¡creo que tienes razón!-Hermione asintió, complacida pero entonces el deleite en sus ojos se desvaneció.

-Pero, ¿cómo lo conseguiremos?-Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro.

-Bill ha trabajado en Gringotts durante bastante tiempo, ¿no?-Harry le preguntó a Ron.

Ron asintió con la cabeza pero todavía parecía dudar. Hermione los miró y pareció tener una idea.

-¡Ron!¿¡No dijiste que habías rescatado a un duende en Malfoy Manor!?

-Sí, ¿por qué?-preguntó Ron con el desconcierto plasmado en su rostro.

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamó Harry-. ¡Podemos pedirle ayuda!

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, diciendo:

-Eso es lo que pensé, pero no ha despertado todavía.

-Así que no hay nada que podamos hacer por el momento-dijo Harry-. Creo que iré a visitar la tumba de Dobby.

-¿Quieres que vayamos?-preguntó Ron y Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Nah. Estaré bien.

Ni Ron ni Hermione habían sido demasiado cercanos al elfo. Claro, había sido un amigo, pero para ellos no significó mucho más. Harry podía recordar cómo destrozó la tarta de su tía en su segundo año. Podía recordar la pura alegría en los ojos de Dobby cuando fue liberado.

Después, Harry salió de la casa y se dirigió a la playa. La tumba de Dobby era hermosa, no había duda.

_Dobby..._Harry sintió las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas al pensar en el valiente elfo. ¿Alguna vez se había dado cuenta de lo valioso que era Dobby para él? No. Siempre había dado la presencia de Dobby por sentada; incluso en su segundo año, cuando el elfo fue tan lejos sólo para que dejara el colegio. Por supuesto, Dobby casi lo había matado. Era extraño. Harry recordaba lo mucho que le hubiese gustado deshacerse de Dobby ese año. Ahora, lloraba por él más de lo que jamás pensó que haría. El orgulloso, valiente elfo ya no estaba...Lo había perdido, dolorosamente perdido.

De rodillas, Harry miró la lápida y no se dio cuenta de que los minutos se convertían en horas. Igualmente, no se dio cuenta de que la luna comenzaba a subir lentamente en el cielo.

* * *

***No he encontrado referencia a ese hechizo en el mundo de Harry Potter y lo he buscado exhaustivamente así que doy por hecho que se trata de una invención de la autora.  
**

****Esto ha sido bastante confuso para mí. La perspectiva es la de Harry aunque esté escrito en tercera persona así que en un primer momento no comprendí que la autora estaba "preguntando" al lector y me confundió. Lo digo para que no haya dudas :)**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Creo que el martes estaré todavía en casa así que, en teoría, deberíais tener un nuevo cap. ese día sino, ya he explicado mis razones en el aviso.  
**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?¿Merece un review? Espero que sí :D**

**Contesto reviews:**

**Anónimo: muchas gracias por los ánimos y te aseguro que no es un verdadero esfuerzo. Me divierto y aprendo cosas nuevas al traducir así que está genial para mí. A James aún le va a costar un poco confiar en ellos pero poco a poco :) Me alegro de que te guste. ¡Besos!**

**Gracias por los reviews, los favs. y las alertas, ¡sois geniales!**

**¡Besos y hasta el martes (espero)!**


	9. En la Luna Llena

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí os traigo vuestro capítulo del martes y, lamentablemente, quiero informaros de que, oficialmente, no habrá más actualizaciones hasta agosto porque mañana mismo me voy al pueblo. Espero que podáis entenderlo :) **

**En fin...para pasar a cosas más alegres, hablemos un poco del capítulo. Creo que yo lo calificaría con dos palabras: corto e intenso aunque hay muchos sinónimos y quizá vosotras encontréis palabras más exactas jaja**

**¡A leer! _Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Disclamer: los personajes y lugares aquí desritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es orginal de RegulusBlackIsAHero, yo sólo lo traduzco.**_

* * *

Harry se quedó quieto ante la lápida, sin darse cuenta de que la luz plateada de la luna comenzaba a iluminar el cielo. El resplandor parecía cruel y distante, dando a entender cosas que ningún mortal entendía, dando a entender cosas que la muerte controlaba.

Harry volvió en sí cuando escuchó un aullido. Sacudido por la sorpresa, se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones, viendo exactamente lo que temía. _Oh, Merlín, no_...Tropezó hacia atrás hasta sentir el agua lamiendo sus talones. Harry sacó su varita. _Por favor, que sea Lupin...Por favor, que sólo haya gruñido porque está molesto de que esté aquí fuera. _El lobo fue iluminado por la luz de la luna y su piel brilló plateada. No, no era la luz de la luna. El pelaje del lobo era plata. Plata. El color de pelo de James. El color _exacto _del pelo de James.

Tenía que ser él.

Harry dio un paso atrás en el agua y apuntó a la bestia que se puso de pie, gruñendo, preparándose para...bueno, para matarlo. La mano de Harry agarró más firmemente la varita. No quería hacer daño a James. No quería hacer daño a...su padre.

El hombre lobo dio un paso adelante, la baba goteando desde su hocico. Entonces, justo cuando se estaba tensando para dar un salto, otra forma marrón se levantó de entre las sombras. Se abalanzó sobre James gruñendo salvajemente. Harry sintió que sus ojos se abrían y su corazón y cabeza finalmente parecieron sincronizarse. Inmediatamente, su corazón comenzó a golpear.

Harry se apartó de los lobos, sabiendo que tenía que llegar a Shell Cottage. En paralelo al agua, miró hacia atrás al oír algo grande golpeando detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y vio que era James. Reaccionando inmediatamente, gritó:

-_¡Desmaius!_-el hechizo golpeó a James que fue arrojado hacia atrás.

Había sido fuerte pero James seguía en movimiento, tratando de levantarse sobre sus patas traseras en la orilla arenosa. Sin pensarlo, Harry se giró y corrió hacia la casa. Cuando llegó, vio a Bill de pie en la cocina. Al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de que Harry no estaba y cuando le vio entrar se dio la vuelta con preocupación.

-¡Harry!¿¡Qué demonios hacías ahí fuera!?

-Perdí la noción del tiempo-dijo Harry, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo y respirando con dificultad. Bill pareció un poco molesto por su respuesta y dijo:

-¡Has perdido la cabeza! Harry, ¡esta noche es peligrosa! Tenemos a un hombre lobo completo ahí, ¿cómo crees que se habría sentido Remus-¡o James!-si hubieses sido mordido?

-Lo sé, Bill, no debería haberme quedado ahí fuera. James estaba...Él...Y-yo tuve que aturdirle.

-¿Y funcionó?-preguntó Bill con curiosidad. Entonces, su rostro se ensombreció-. Tienes suerte, Harry Potter. Ese hechizo sólo hizo efecto contra un hombre lobo porque James no está plenamente curado.

Harry tragó sonoramente cuando la duda cruzó por su mente.

-Bill...Yo le aturdí.

Al parecer, a pesar de ser el más sensato e inteligente de los hermanos Weasley, Bill no comprendía.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Harry?-preguntó. Había captado que algo estaba molestando a Harry y que tenía que ver con James pero no tenía ni idea de lo que era.

-¡Tuve que hacerle daño! Es mi padre-los ojos de Harry se abrieron, dejando ver perfectamente sus emociones a través de ellos. Cuando Bill registró las palabras, su expresión se suavizó.

-Harry...Tenías que hacerlo. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo, en tu tercer año, Sirius atacó a Remus para protegerte? Remus no se enfadó con él porque sabía que lo hizo para salvarte. Al final, James preferirá que tú estés a salvo.

Harry asintió, pero en el fondo sabía que no estaba convencido. Sin duda, existía una opción mejor. No tendría que haber aturdido a James. Había una manera mejor de hacer las cosas sólo que él no la había utilizado. Ahora lo lamentaba.

James lo odiaría. Incluso ahora, no estaba convencido de que Harry fuese su hijo. Maldición, ni una pequeña parte de él lo creía. Ahora, ¿qué pensaría? Harry lo había atacado, le había hecho daño. Nada podía justificar lo que había hecho. Lo de Sirius era diferente...él y Lupin eran amigos. Además, Lupin no esperaba menos.

James no conocía a Harry.

-¿Harry?-le llamó Bill al ver su expresión.

-Estoy bien.

Harry se volvió y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Ron. No estaba y Harry se alegró de ello. Sin pensar dos veces en dónde podría estar Ron, se acostó, obligándose a dormir.

**oOo**

-Hermione, ¿le ves?-susurró Ron nerviosamente mientras miraba al rededor.

-¡No!-dijo Hermione en un susurro-. ¡No está en la tumba!

-¿Dónde puede estar, entonces?-dijo Ron, alzando la voz.

-No lo sé, Ron-Hermione miró al bosque que se extendía a su alrededor-. No es seguro. Tal vez volvió a entrar...

-Le habríamos visto-interrumpió Ron en voz alta.

-¡Shh!-le reprendió Hermione-. No queremos que James y Lupin nos escuchen.

De repente, hubo un fuerte aullido. Los ojos de Ron se abrieron cuando el ruido de patas llegó hasta sus oídos, llevando sus mentes al pánico.

-Creo que ya lo han hecho-Ron gimió, mirando los árboles detrás de él. Hermione se dio la vuelta, sólo para ver a un hombre lobo de pelaje sorprendentemente claro que estaba cada vez más cerca. Sus pasos eran torpes y sacudía la cabeza, como si estuviese confundido.

Otro hombre lobo le seguía.

-Lupin-Hermione respiró con alivio. El hombre lobo soltó un ladrido corto. Estaba claro lo que quería decir: corred.

Y ellos le escucharon. Corrieron hacia Shell Cottage y tardaron unos minutos preciosos en darse cuenta de que, en su terror, se habían dado la vuelta. Habían estado corriendo en la dirección equivocada.

-¡Ron!-gritó Hermione con desesperación-. ¡Es otro camino!¡Vamos mal!

-¡Ya lo sé, maldita sea!-gritó Ron. Por primera vez, o eso le parecía, Hermione no le reprendió por maldecir. A pesar de que Ron podría haberse sentido mejor si lo hubiese hecho. Entonces, al menos, una cosa sería normal en esa situación. En realidad, ¿cuándo eran las cosas normales? ¡Eran amigos de Harry Potter!

Los dos adolescentes cambiaron rápidamente de camino y continuaron corriendo. Shell Cottage estaba a la vista, aunque todavía lejos, cuando oyeron un gruñido. Volviéndose, Ron y Hermione vieron a James saliendo de la maleza. Lupin le siguió pero era evidente que estaba cansado y cojeaba.

-¡Corre!-chilló Hermione. Ron se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, asegurándose de que Hermione podía mantener su ritmo.

Después, fue lanzado al aire por babeantes mandíbulas. Volando libremente, lanzó un grito ahogado antes de precipitarse hacia el suelo. Cuando aterrizó, hubo un ruido sordo y un terrible _crack. _

Ron parpadeó, tratando de ver a través de la bruma de sus ojos, sólo para ver las enormes fauces de un lobo por encima de él.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Sé que es injusto que os deje aquí durante un mes entero y más teniendo en cuenta la de tiempo que pasó hasta que volví con las actualizaciones pero no es algo que yo pueda controlar. En fin, os echaré de menos :D ¡Espero que dejéis un review!  
**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs. y alertas, si tenéis una duda, crítica, felicitación...cualquier cosa, me lo dejáis en un review o un PM **

**¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**


	10. Escapando de la Luna Llena

**Hola, holita, lectorcitos. **

**¡He vuelto! De nuevo estoy en la ciudad y con conexión a internet, ¡viva! Si a alguien le interesa, ha sido un mes genial y me he divertido como loca y lo mejor es que aún me queda un mes y pico de vacaciones, jé. **

**Muchas gracias por seguir dejándome reviews a pesar de haceros esperar tanto tiempo. Este capítulo se lo dedico a sacha guerra por las molstias de traducir el capítulo con google, por dedicarme el último capítulo de su fic "Mi reflejo" (pasad a leerlo :D) pero más que nada por desearme mucha diversión en mis vacaciones. Muchas gracias, eres un sol :D**

**Después de esto, pasemos al capítulo:**

**Bueno, creo que fui bastante mala con la última actualización dejando el fic en ese momento de gran tensión pero aquí os traigo este capítulo donde sabréis qué pasa con Ron :)**

**Os dejo leer que ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que lo pudiérais hacer. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: los personajes y lugares aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de RegulusBlackIsAHero, yo sólo lo traduzco.  
_**

**_Actualizaciones (por si a alguien se le ha olvidado): martes y sábados._**

* * *

Las mandíbulas sobre él, goteaban saliva, recordándole a Ron al desagradable Fluffy.

Estaba congelado, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de pensar más allá del miedo. El aliento caliente caía sobre su rostro, su olor pútrido invadió su nariz mientras respiraba en jadeos cortos. Desde algún lugar junto a él, escuchó a Hermione gritar:

-¡Inmobilus!-el hombre lobo sólo se sacudió un poco con el hechizo. Ni siquiera miró en la dirección de la que había venido, sino que estaba demasiado centrado en Ron.

Parecía sonreír maliciosamente. Después bajó la cabeza, las mandíbulas abiertas, listas para arremeter contra Ron. Él se quedó ahí, las pupilas dilatadas por el terror, el miedo quemando debajo de su piel. No podía moverse, sus miembros parecían paralizados.

A medida que el hombre lobo se acercaba, la extraña parálisis desapareció. Golpeó, a ciegas, tratando de detener al hombre lobo. Por un golpe de suerte, dio a James en la nariz con fuerza. La bestia aulló y lo atacó con una pata. Las garras avanzaron por su pecho, rasgando calientes, dolorosas. Ron lanzó un grito mezcla de dolor y miedo. Esto era todo. Iba a morir.

El hombre lobo, ahora furioso, se inclinó para destrozarlo.

Ron cerró los ojos. Así era como todo iba a terminar. Iba a ser despedazado por el padre de su mejor amigo. Una risa histérica bullía dentro de él pero su garganta reseca no permitía la producción de ningún sonido. Hermione estaba parada, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, a un lado de él, el miedo manteniéndola en su lugar. De repente, el calor del aliento del hombre lobo desapareció y, segundos más tarde, se produjo un fuerte golpe. Ron abrió los ojos para ver a otro hombre lobo. Al principio, su cara palideció por lo que implicaba tener otra bestia decidida a matarlos a todos. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que era Lupin y él había tomado la matalobos.

Tratando de escabullirse, se encontró con que su pierna izquierda se negaba a apoyarlo. No sentía dolor con la adrenalina bombeando en sus venas. Arrastrándose en lugar de caminando, llegó hasta la posición de Hermione tan rápido como pudo.

-Te...Tenemos que irnos-jadeó Hermione, todavía asustada.

-Vamos-susurró Ron y se puso de pie. Moviéndose tan rápido como les era posible, se dirigieron a Shell Cottage. Ron apoyaba parte de su peso en Hermione mientras saltaba torpemente.

Tan pronto como Ron pasó por la puerta, el dolor explotó desde su pierna. Hermione, que todavía cargaba al chico, se tambaleó bajo su peso. Juntos, cayeron al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

-¡Ah!-Hermione jadeó.

-¿Qué fue eso?¿Quién está ahí?-Fleur corrió por el pasillo con la varita en la mano. Al parecer, había creído que alguien, o algo, había entrado-. ¿Ron?¿Hermione?-dijo al verlos tirados en el suelo. Hermione gimió una vez más y se levantó-. ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Fleur, desconcertada.

Hermione se quedó pensativa un momento y sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Harry!¡Él no ha vuelto! Ron y yo fuimos a buscarlo pero no le pudimos encontrar-Fleur pareció asustada por un momento pero después su expresión cambió a una de confusión.

-No-dijo ella-. Harry está arriba, Bill está con él.

-Pero...pero-dijo Hermione-. Nosotros nunca le vimos entrar.

Fleur frunció el ceño con disgusto

-Si no os hubieseis ido, lo habríais hecho. Harry llegó hace menos de diez minutos.

Ron estaba luchando por ponerse en pie. Hermione y Fleur finalmente bajaron la mirada hasta él y ambas se apresuraron a ayudarle. Había una mancha roja en la camiseta que tenía tres largos arañazos.

-¡Ah!-Fleur se quedó sin aliento-. No fuiste mordido, ¿verdad?-Ron negó con la cabeza, pareciendo débil. Sus ojos se centraron en algo detrás de las mujeres que lo trasladaron hasta el sofá. Hermione le vio sacudir la cabeza un par de veces tratando de aclarársela. Fleur estaba levantando la camiseta para ver la herida.

Nada más hacerlo, se puso en marcha.

-Hermione-ordenó con la voz calmada y compuesta, en el trance sereno de un sanador-, ve a buscar a Bill. Él sabrá qué hacer.

Hermione asintió y subió corriendo las escaleras, dos a la vez. El corazón le latía con furia y una punzada de dolor fue creciendo en su costado pero ella no se daba cuenta porque sus pensamientos estaban consumidos por Ron. Los cortes de garras de lobo eran malos.

Negó con la cabeza mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras (Merlín, ¿estaba corriendo a cámara lenta? Parecía que no acababa nunca). Finalmente, entró en la habitación de Harry. Bill y Harry se volvieron hacia ella, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Hermione tenía una ligera idea de cómo se veía. Jadeando, con el pelo revuelto por la carrera y su ropa manchada por la sangre de Ron.

-Hombre lobo...Ron...Herido-se las arregló para decir con voz entrecortada. Por un segundo, ambos hombre se quedaron parados. El tiempo corría más rápido que nunca cuando procesaron las palabras jadeantes de Hermione. Luego, juntos, los dos corrieron hacia la puerta, a penas evitando a Hermione y bajaron las escaleras. Menos de un segundo más tarde, Hermione corría tras ellos.

Al llegar de nuevo a la habitación en la que estaba Ron, Hermione vio que Bil ya tenía su varita y le susurraba hechizos. El alivio la inundó de una manera tan potente que sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban. Se tambaleó hasta una silla y se dejó caer en ella.

Su respiración comenzó a calmarse lentamente mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire que quemaban su garganta seca. Hermione no podía ver a Ron desde donde estaba sentada, Bill estaba entre ambos. Tan pronto como su respiración se tranquilizó, se levantó. Por desgracia, esto provocó una oleada de náuseas por unos segundos. Hermione se sentó de nuevo aunque no estaba contenta de mirar desde lejos tampoco deseaba estar enferma.

Podía oír la respiración de Ron desde su sitio. Era pesada y desigual. La parte lógica de su mente le estaba recordando la cantidad de sangre que había perdido y pensando que era una suerte que siguiera respirando (aunque había una ligera exageración en eso). Mientras que la parte emocional de su mente (que era, por desgracia, la más fuerte de las dos voces), estaba llorando mucho y pidiendo que Ron se pusiese bien. Hermione encontró un buen punto medio: llorar en silencio. Eso, sin duda, era mejor que llorar a lágrima viva aunque Hermione deseó ser más fuerte y capaz de ayudar.

Parecía injusto que Ron fuese el que se hiriese gravemente, sobre todo porque era la segunda vez.

Se había sentido tan culpable la primera vez; era su culpa, sin duda. Podría apostar a que si Harry supiese que le estaban buscando a él, y lo haría, sólo un idiota no se daría cuenta, entonces él se sentiría ridículamente culpable.

**oOo**

Harry miró a su mejor amigo. Ron estaba más pálido de lo normal pero también iba ganando color por el tratamiento de Bill. Era bueno que el hombre supiese bastante sobre sanación.

También era triste necesitarlo. Harry sabía que Ron iba a estar bien, después de todo, ¿qué eran unos rasguños profundos en comparación con la maldición _cruciatus_? Pero, ¿por qué Ron había estado afuera? Él y Hermione no habían tenido ningún motivo para salir.

A menos que...

Ellos le habían estado buscando. Él había salido y ellos lo sabían. Habían tratado de encontrarlo y Ron había salido herido.

Ron había salido herido.

Ron había salido herido...tratando de ayudarle.

A la vez que la culpa le inundaba, se mordió el labio. Harry podía recordar las palabras de Ron justo antes (Merlín, no había pasado tanto tiempo) de que terminase su sexto año: "Y luego nos vamos contigo, donde quiera que vayas." En aquel entonces, había significado mucho. Ahora, significaba más de lo que las palabras puedan expresar.

Harry, su rostro pálido, miró a Ron. Ahora respiraba de manera más uniforme y sus ojos comenzaban a revolotear hasta abrirse.

-¿Ron?-preguntó desesperadamente-. ¿Estás bien, amigo?

-Sí-dijo Ron con la voz ronca-. Estoy bien. ¿Estás...estás bien...Harry?-ya su voz era baja por el agotamiento. Había sido herido por Harry y por James. Al parecer, toda la familia Potter había ido a por Ron.

Harry echó un vistazo a uno de los grandes ventanales y vio que el sol de la mañana comenzaba a asomarse entre las nubes. Era una visión que recibió con alegría después de la larga noche.

* * *

El hombre lobo corrió, sus mandíbulas vacías mientras sus pequeños y brillantes ojos observaban la luna desapareciendo. Su instinto le decía que le quedaba poco tiempo. La noche había sido decepcionante. Su presa había escapado, ¡dos veces! Una de ellas había estado encogida bajo él, la sangre brotó de sus heridas. Sin embargo, también había escapado.

Desorientado, el pelaje de plata del hombre lobo se enganchó en la maleza mientras se alejaba, apaleado, de la pequeña casa de campo. Quería correr tan lejos como pudiera antes de que comenzara el cambio y conseguir un poco de paz lejos del otro hombre lobo. El lobo grande y marrón le había golpeado con fuerza. Sin embargo, carecía de la sed de sangre de un hombre lobo normal, había algo mal en él.

Había tratado de proteger a la presa, en ambas ocasiones.

El hombre lobo gruñó, imaginando a la presa bajo sus mandíbulas, siendo despedazada por sus dientes. Miró hacia arriba en busca de la luna y se dio cuenta de que sólo le quedaban unos momentos antes de que comenzara el cambio. Dejó escapar un aullido de frustración, que rápidamente se convirtió en gritos doloridos cuando sus huesos se retorcieron y formaron de nuevo su cuerpo humano. Estaba atrapado y su libertad se había esfumado hasta que la luna llena brillara una vez más.

James parpadeó, abrió los ojos y vio el sol de la mañana. Gimiendo de dolor, los cerró de nuevo y se dejó dormir.

* * *

**Dejadme bonitos y largos reviews, ¿sí?  
**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs. y alertas, si tenéis una duda, crítica, felicitación...cualquier cosa, me lo dejáis en un review o un PM **

**¡Besos y hasta el sábado!**


	11. Confianza

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, seguramente estéis sorprendidos de saber de mí después de tanto tiempo desaparecida sin ninguna explicación y mucho menos un lunes pero aquí estoy :) Este mes que he estado fuera ha sido algo que no tenía previsto y, por lo tanto, no pude avisar. Volví al pueblo el fin de semana y por unas cosas y otras, decidí quedarme en el último minuto (tenía la maleta hecha y todo) así que he estado alli solita, vivinedo como si me hubiese independizado a algo por el estilo XD Lo siento de verdad pero ya sabéis que no tengo internet alli así que no pude avisar. La razón de que actualice en lunes es que estoy preparando un importante examen y he traducido el capítulo en el descanso que me he tomado así que lo mejor es que no me líe mucho porque tengo que volver a repasar, ¡el examen es mañana así que deseadme suerte!**

**Sinceramente, me encanta este capítulo y espero que a vosotros también aunque no lo he revisado así que avisadme si hay algún error :)**

**¡A leer! _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Remus, su cuerpo protestando por los movimientos rápidos, caminaba rápidamente a través del bosque. Estaba buscando a James. El hombre lobo había corrido por delante de él, a una velocidad que hubiese creído imposible en una persona tan desnutrida.

Pero la voluntad del lobo había sido más fuerte que la debilidad del cuerpo. Remus se estremeció al recordar cómo había traspasado, no, cómo había destrozado las barreras que pusieron cuidadosamente alrededor del claro. No había podido hacer otra cosa más que seguirlo.

Había estado cerca, extremada y aterradoramente cerca. James casi había destrozado a Harry y Ron en pedazos. Remus sintió un estallido de irritación traspasando por encima de la preocupación. ¡Podrían haber muerto! ¿Por qué tenían que salir justo esta noche?¡Los tres, además! La noche que era más peligrosa para ellos.

James había pasado a través de capas y capas de hechizos de gran alcance. Bill y Remus habían pasado la mayor parte de la tarde colocándolos. Nunca habría pensado que James sería tan terriblemente fuerte. Había sido más rápido de lo que Remus se imaginaba y había estado a punto de matar a todos.

Remus siguió caminando, siguiendo las huellas de un hombre lobo obsesionado por su pequeño sabor a libertad. Era una libertad que el propio James buscaba todavía. No la había encontrado, atrapado en las ruinas de su propia mente.

James estaba todavía tan encarcelado como en Malfoy Manor porque, en realidad, no importaba dónde estuviera o con quién, nunca escaparía de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba como el foso de un castillo. Le envolvía y James actuaba como si fuera todo lo que conociese. Tal vez, en su mente torturada y rota, eso era todo lo que realmente conocía.

Remus deseaba tan fervientemente ver al viejo James en él.

O, en su defecto y sintiéndose mal de sólo pensarlo, desearía que estuviese muerto. Para vivir como lo hacía...Nadie merecía eso. Remus no hubiera deseado que fuese el destino de nadie, ni siquiera de su peor enemigo.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué se encontraba a sí mismo deseando que su amigo se quedara?

Dejando atrás la maleza, Remus notó que las huellas habían disminuido. Esto debió ocurrir cuando la luna desapareció. Efectivamente, unos pasos por delante se encontraba James. Estaba murmurando entrecortadamente en sueños, cerca de despertar.

-Lily...te hecho tanto de menos...-casi tan pronto como escuchó esas palabras, Remus se volvió ligeramente.

Siempre había creído, cuando pensaba que James estaba muerto, que al menos estaba con Lily. Ellos, juntos para siempre, podrían sobrellevar esa cruel separación de sus amigos y su hijo. Él estaría con sus padres y con Lily. James habría visto a Gideon y Fabian de nuevo y a Marlene y Mary.

Eso era todo en lo que él siempre había creído.

Ahora, se enteraba de que estaba equivocado.

James había estado atormentado, solo, durante todos esos años y el todo el dolor que Remus había sentido, James también lo hizo pero mucho peor. Incluso ahora, si lo que Harry había dicho era cierto, James no sabía que Sirius se reencontró con Harry.

Demonios, James ni siquiera creía que Harry siguiese vivo y Remus no podía culparlo. Actuaba como si estuviese en un laberinto, solo e incapaz de seguir buscando la salida. Aún así, a veces se veía a lo lejos. Remus temía que un día llegara al final, sólo para encontrar la salida cerrada con llave y que no pudiese escapar.

De pronto, James se quejó. Estaba despertando.

-Lily...¿te acuerdas de cuándo Harry nació? Por supuesto que sí...Estabas tan feliz. Todos lo estábamos. Sirius y tú, y Pe...y Remus. Todos hicimos apuestas sobre si sería niño o niña-James detuvo su murmullo, sus ojos mirando hacia el bosque. Estaba claro de que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Remus-. Sirius y yo votamos que sería una niña. Nosotros nunca te lo contamos, Lily. Nos habrías matado. Dijimos que sólo una perra podía patear tanto. Pero...Remus...Remus...él dijo...

-Que sólo un chico Potter podría faltarle tanto al respeto a su madre y causarle tanto dolor.

James se dio la vuelta, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tú...-soltó-. Tú, Remus, tú...¡No eres tú! Él no eres tú. No sé a qué demonios estás jugando pero tú no...

-Lo soy, James. Soy Remus Lupin. Soy el hombre lobo que te impidió asesinar a todos esta noche.

-¿Por qué me detuviste? Ya soy un asesino. Los dejaban allí durante la luna llena y no lo pude evitar...los maté-Remus se mordió los labios.

James estaba haciendo lo que Remus solía hacer. Tenía que darse cuenta de que el hombre lobo no era él. El hombre lobo era Lunático en sí mismo. En James, no lo sabía. Ciertamente no era Cornamenta pero tampoco era James.

-No eres un asesino, James. El hombre lobo es el asesino. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando me dijiste lo mismo, que yo no era el lobo? Lunático es el lobo y es lo mismo contigo.

James miró a Remus a los ojos.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-susurró James.

-Sí, lo creo-dijo Remus en voz baja-. Y tú también. Fuiste tú quien me lo dijo, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí-susurró James-. Me acuerdo, pero ya no estoy seguro de lo que es real.

Remus tragó saliva. Era un progreso, un buen progreso, pero no podía dejar de desear más. Los ojos de James todavía tenían un atisbo de lo que habían sido y Remus lo quería de vuelta. Merlín, Remus le quería realmente de vuelta.

-Es real, James. Lo es y nosotros también. Yo soy real, y Bill, y Harry, somos reales. No somos mortífagos y esto no es un truco. Por favor, créeme-Remus lo dijo con una clama que ciertamente no sentía. James bajó la mirada al suelo del bosque. Remus se quedó esperando y, después de un minuto, James levantó la cabeza de nuevo. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos eran más claros, más brillantes. Eran más como los ojos del viejo James, pero no iguales.

-Quiero creer pero no creo que pueda. Todavía no aunque, de todas formas, Remus...gracias.

-¿Por qué?-susurró Remus. James cerró los ojos y, de repente, había lágrimas que se habían formado en las comisuras y en las mejillas.

-Por intentarlo.

-Soy tu amigo, James. Siempre lo intentaré-prometió Remus. Para su sorpresa, los ojos de James se velaron de sombras, una vez más.

-Eso no es cierto. Yo también lo pensaba, hace mucho tiempo, y fallé. Tú también lo harás-Remus dio un paso adelante, hacia James, y se atrevió a poner una mano en su hombro. Sorprendentemente, James no se sacudió. En cambio, sonrió. Fue una pequeña sonrisa pero era algo realmente grande.

-Eso no significa que no vaya a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo-James se inclinó hacia Remus de repente y un sollozo estalló desde el fondo de su pecho-. Le dije a Lily...Le dije a Lily que la protegería-gritó, llorando-. ¿Por qué no lo hice, Remus?

-Porque-Remus vaciló ligeramente cuando abrazo al amigo al que realmente no había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo-. Porque todos tenemos que cumplir nuestro destino. Lily murió para que Harry pudiera vivir. Está vivo, James.

-Entonces, ¿por qué yo estoy vivo?¿Por qué no morí a su lado?-James casi gritó, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Vives para ayudar a Harry, James, y él te necesita. Ayuda a tu hijo, James. Únete a la Orden y podremos ganar esta guerra. No ha terminado, ¡Harry está vivo!-James alejó su cara llorosa del hombro de Remus.

-No voy a ser de ninguna ayuda, ni siquiera puedo usar una varita. Ya no soy Cornamenta...Sabes que un hombre lobo no puede ser animago.

-Bill podría ser capaz de eliminar la maldición de tu brazo, James. Y hay otras maneras de ayudar. Puedes reclamar la casa en la que viviste y la usaríamos como base de la Orden. Hemos perdido Grimmauld Place. Debe haber un lugar en el que nos podamos reunir.

-Lo haré-dijo James-. Y si Bill puede deshacerse de esta cosa de mi brazo, también lucharé con vosotros.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy, dejadme un review, ¿please? **

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas por sus favs. alertas y reviews a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado. ¡Os adoro!**

**Ya sabéis, si hay alguna crítica, duda, consejo, felicitación...me lo dejáis en un review o PM**

**No voy a poder responder a los reviews por dos cosas: falta de tiempo y problemas técnicos. Por alguna razón, fanfiction no me deja enviar PMs pero quiero que sepáis que me encantan vuestros comentario y que si me hacéis alguna pregunta os responderé en las notas de arriba :)**

**¡Besos y hasta el sábado (asegurado)!**


	12. Sombras

**¡Hola!**

**Lo sé, lo sé, ha pasado demasiado tiempo y sinceramente, no tengo excusa. De todas formas, ahora mismo no tengo tiempo y tampoco creo que queráis leer tonterías mías. Sólo...de verdad que lo siento :(( Me merezco todos los tomates que querais echarme y no creo que quede alguien por aquí al que todavía le caiga bien pero bueno, reitero que nunca dejo las cosas sin acabar así que aunque tarde, conoceréis el final que de verdad vale la pena :D**

**¡A leer! _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: _**_**los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic original es de RegulusBlackIsAHero.**_

* * *

Durante un tiempo, Remus y James se detuvieron. Cada uno sacaba fuerzas de la presencia del otro. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se habían abrazado.

-¿Remus?-preguntó James en voz baja.

-¿Hmm?-murmuró Remus, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Cómo voy a poder ayudar? Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-Ayudaste a Harry, Ron y Hermione a escapar, James-dijo Remus, girándose para mirar a James a los ojos.

-Sí, lo sé, pero soy tan débil que me desmayé después de eso-susurró.

-No eres débil, James. Estuviste allí durante mucho tiempo. Demonios, aún no estás a pleno rendimiento.

James bajó la mirada al suelo.

-Lo sé, pero dudo que llegué a mejorar alguna vez.

-Lo harás, James. Te lo prometo, yo voy a ayudarte. Vamos, tenemos que volver a Shell Cottage-dijo Remus. James no respondió y retomó la marcha en un incómodo silencio.

Cuando entraron en la casa, Bill los saludó.

-Hey, Remus, James-dijo, con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Bill-respondió Remus repitiendo el gesto. James asintió con la cabeza, sin hablar, pero fue suficiente para sorprender a Bill.

-Probablemente deberías descansar un poco-dijo el hombre.

-Los chicos, ¿están bien?-preguntó Remus, haciendo caso omiso de Bill que frunció el ceño.

-Harry y Hermione están bien. La pierna de Ron está rota pero Fleur se la está curando. Debería estar bien-estaba claro que Bill seguía molesto y Remus no podía culparlo. Remus no podía negar que pensaba que lo que habían hecho era muy estúpido. Sin embargo, no conocía las circunstancias y sólo podía esperar que tuviesen una buena razón para estar afuera.

De repente, Luna entró en la habitación.

-Sr. Potter-dijo con una sonrisa, como si no se sorprendiera de verlo de pie junto a Remus. James asintió con la cabeza. Su mirada se deslizó hacia el suelo y un par de líneas de preocupación, que no habían desaparecido completamente, se hicieron más claras-. Me alegro que haya encontrado a sus amigos-continuó Luna, al parecer sin darse cuenta de su incomodidad.

-Gracias-James hizo una pausa, como si tratara de conseguir el permiso de sí mismo. Estaba claro que Luna le afectaba. ¿Tal vez porque había estado en el sótano con él?-. Esto...¿Cuál era tu nombre? Lo siento, pero es que yo...

-Luna Lovegood-dijo con una sonrisa, aún ignorando-porque no podía ser tan despistada como para no haberlo notado-la extrema incomodidad de James.

-Bueno...Gracias, Luna. Y gracias por tu ayuda en la Mansión Malfoy-dijo James. Sus ojos se deslizaron desde el suelo y subieron por el cuerpo de la chica pero antes de que pudiera llegr a sus ojos, volvieron a caer.

-No ayudé, James. Estaba atrapada ahí, también. Harry y Ron te ayudaron.

-No, ellos me salvaron-a pesar de mi comportamiento-dijo James en voz baja. Remus se preguntó porqué estaba tratando de convencer a Luna de algo tan trivial pero se alegraba de ver que mostraba la misma determinación que su yo más joven, la misma que consiguió que Lily se enamorara de él, al final-. Tú me ayudaste. Me hablabas a pesar de que yo no te respondía y no era amable con vosotros, todavía estabas esperanzada. Me diste un poco de esperanza.

-Cualquier persona puede dar esperanza, Señor Potter. Sólo unos pocos pueden recibirla. Me tengo que ir, el Sr. Ollivander me ha dicho que vio un gnomo en el jardín. Son muy beneficiosos y uno podría incluso morderme.

Se dio la vuelta, con el pelo rubio cayendo en cascada más allá de sus hombros. Después, se alejó hacia el jardín.

-¿De verdad te ayudó tanto?-preguntó Remus. Había dudado sobre hacer esa pregunta pero sentía mucha curiosidad.

-Sí-contestó James brevemente. Ni Bill ni Remus pasaron por alto la tensión de sus hombros o el rápido cambio de tema-. ¿Crees que puedes quitar esta cosa de mi brazo, Bill?

-No sé, James-dijo Bill-. ¿Te importa que le eche un vistazo?-Remus se dio cuenta de que Bill trataba a James como si fuera inestable. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta. El viejo James se habría reído pero el nuevo...no sabía lo que podría suceder.

Probablemente nada, pero era mejor no correr el riesgo.

-Por supuesto que no, Bill.

Estiró el brazo con el tatuaje. Remus hizo una mueca cuando la miró. Era la serpiente de la Marca Tenebrosa-sin embargo, no había cráneo-y en su boca había un fénix. El ave era muy realista, y sus plumas estaban desgastadas y sucias. Lo peor eran sus ojos. El fénix estaba llorando, pero aunque las lágrimas caían no cambiaban nada, eran inútiles.

El simbolismo era evidente. James estaba en las garras de los mortífagos. No iba a escapar, no sería sanado. Remus sintió florecer la felicidad dentro de él cuando se dio cuenta de que James estaba libre y en camino a la recuperación. Como Bill, él también examinó el brazo de James, tratando de ignorar la forma en que se encogía cuando Bill movía su mano.

Remus le miró a los ojos.

Se había precipitado al creer que se recuperaría pronto. Sus ojos color avellana parecían casi sucios. Aunque Remus sabía que eso era falso. Sin embargo, al mirar dentro de ellos, al ver las gotas de sudor que se acumulaban en su frente porque Bill le tocaba, aunque suavemente, Remus aún podía ver las sombras.

Había sido estúpido creer que el proceso de recuperación sería rápido. Sí, estaba mejor, pero ni de lejos había sanado y todavía podía empeorar. Sus ojos no habían cambiado desde que Remus los había visto por primera vez. Sólo dos emociones podían verse en ellos.

Ira.

Miedo.

Todo lo demás, Remus esperaba desesperadamente que sintiese otras emociones, se ocultaba debajo, lejos de la superficie.

Hasta que James no se sintiera cómodo de salir de su propia mente, todavía estaría atrapado en ella y su mente le arroparía. No encontraría escapatoria en la oscuridad, para James, estaba completamente perdido en ella.

Remus quería colocar una mano sobre su hombro para consolarlo pero sabía que no serviría de nada. James era diferente ahora y siempre lo sería. No había posibilidad de borrar todo lo que había pasado, nunca podrían borrarlo.

No había escapatoria, tampoco.

James estaría atrapado hasta que sanara. No habría ninguna redención, a menos que le ayudara, y Remus estaba completamente decidido a hacerlo. _Tenía _que hacerlo; James se lo merecía después de haber hecho tantas cosas por él cuando eran jóvenes. James y Sirius habían sido sus primeros amigos de confianza. Había sido extremadamente tímido, creyendo que no le gustaría a nadie y sin saber cómo llegar a conocerlos. Remus siempre se había mantenido alejado de los demás después de haber sido mordido.

Remus salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a alguien acercándose a ellos. Se volvió y vio que era Harry.

-¿Harry?-preguntó Bill, levantando la vista de su examen. Remus notó que James se negaba a encontrarse con los ojos de Harry.

-Ron, Hermione y yo nos iremos pronto, tan pronto como la pierna de Ron mejore. Griphook se viene con nosotros.

-¿Qué?¿Dónde?-tartamudeó Bill, siendo interrumpido por Harry.

-No os lo puedo decir. Dumbledore nos dejó una misión. Tenemos que ser nosotros.

-¿Por qué necesitas la ayuda de Griphook, Harry?-le preguntó Bill, con firmeza.

-Yo...no te lo puedo decir...

-Respeto tu decisión, Harry-dijo Bill-. Pero tengo que advertirte de que trabajé durante años con los duendes. Si le has prometido algo a Griphook...Te darás cuenta de que no se puede traicionar a un duende. Además, tienen conceptos distintos sobre el pago.

-Lo entiendo...

-No, no lo haces. Los duendes creen que un objeto es propiedad del fabricante. No dudarán en coger algo tuyo si creen que les pertenece.

-Gracias, Bill-dijo Harry-. Tendremos cuidado, pero necesitamos su ayuda en esto.

-Está bien, Harry. Sólo...cuidaos.

-Nosotros...-inconscientemente, Harry se llevó una mano al flequillo y lo aplanó. Remus reconoció el movimiento como muestra de nerviosismo y estrés.

-¿Estás seguro de que no podemos ayudarte, Harry?-preguntó desesperadamente. Siempre había querido ser alguien cercano para Harry, tal y como Sirius lo había sido, y deseaba que confiara en él.

Sin embargo, también respetaba su privacidad.

-No...yo...nosotros...¿Qué haces, Bill?-espetó, tratando de cambiar de tema. Con una mirada a Remus y un guiño, Bill lo pasó por alto.

-Estoy viendo si puedo quitar esto del brazo de James.

-¿Puedes?-preguntó Harry lentamente. Por primera vez desde que había llegado, miró a James.

-No lo sé todavía. Creo que sí, si pongo empeño en ello. Probablemente sea más una manera de menospreciar, en lugar de una verdadera precaución ante un posible escape-dijo Bill.

-¿Por qué ahora?-se preguntó Harry, con amargura. Remus pudo ver las defensas en sus ojos. También vio las sombras en ellos. Sombras que, horriblemente, parecían reflejar una versión más leve de las de James.

La guerra había golpeado, y golpeaba, fuerte a la familia Potter.

Bill comprendió que Harry no preguntaba eso exactamente. Comprendió que se refería a por qué quería quitárselo justo en ese momento.

-Porque quiero ayudar-dijo James. No miró a Harry. De hecho, parecía estar evitando mirarle a toda costa. En su lugar, se quedó mirando el brazo que Bill aún sostenía.

-Espero que puedas, James-dijo Harry en voz baja. Remus notó que James no parecía molesto de que Harry no le hubiera llamado papá. En cambio, parecía un poco aliviado. No estaba preparado para que Harry fuese su hijo. Todavía no.

James miró a Harry. Cuando le vio, se estremeció y después su mirada volvió a caer al suelo.

-Lo haré-susurró. Hubo un largo silencio incómodo.

-Esto...Voy a...-Harry se dio la vuelta y se fue, sin duda, a reunirse con Ron y Hermione.

-¿James?¿Estás bien?-pregunto Remus.

-No-dijo James con amargura y tensión en su voz-. Nunca voy a estar bien.

-¿Por qué, James?-preguntó Remus en voz baja.

-No puedo decir si...si es real. Quiero pero no puedo...-James pasó la meno izquiersa por su pelo en un movimiento que era asquerosamente familia y todavía no reconocible del todo.

-Lo es-prometió Remus inmediatamente.

-¡Pero no lo sé!-gritó James-. ¿Por qué?¿Cómo es que no está muerto?

Los otros dos hombres se apartaron de los gritos.

-Lily dio su vida por él, James. Es por eso que sobrevivió-dijo Remus.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo James, de repente estoico y tranquilo-. No debería estar vivo.

-¿Por qué, James?-preguntó Remus, al ver la comprensión que de pronto brillaba en sus ojos y pintaba su voz.

-Porque no pude protegerlo, no merezco que esté vivo.

* * *

**Eso es todo, ¿reviews?**

**Cualquier crítica, sugerencia, consejo...me lo podéis dejar en un review o un PM.**

**¡Besos y hasta el martes!**


	13. Cambio

-No, James-protestó Remus-. Tú intentaste...

-Exactamente-gruñó James, de repente, apartó el brazo de entre las manos de Bill-. Lo intenté y fracasé. Fallé.

-James-comenzó Remus desesperadamente, pero las acciones de James le hicieron callar. Se había puesto de pie y les daba la espalda.

-Por un momento...hubo un momento en que...pensé que podría tener una oportunidad, que podría...redimirme. Pero...soy demasiado débil...-su voz reflejaba un profundo dolor y auto-resentimiento.

-James-dijo Bill-. Creo que puedo desactivar la marca, aunque puedes ayudar incluso si sigue activa.

-¿En serio?-gruñó James, todavía sin mirarlos-. ¿Cómo?

-Puedes estar ahí para Harry-comenzó Bill. La mirada de Remus se desvió hacia Bill. Era una afirmación peligrosa la que acababa de hacer, teniendo en cuenta la actitud de James hacia su hijo. Esperaba que Bill supiese lo que estaba haciendo.

James se dio la vuelta, temblando de oscura rabia.

-Supongo que sé-dijo, con una voz suave que parecía dar a entender lo contrario-. Supongo que podría apoyar al chico que se hace llamar mi hijo.

-James...

-Ya sé lo que vas a decir, Remus-gritó James antes de que el hombre pudiera decidir cómo decir lo que quería-. Quieres hacerme creer que ese es mi maldito hijo. Pues déjame decirte algo, ¡no lo creo!

-¿Por qué no, James? Puedes confiar en nosotros-dijo Remus, levantando la voz por encima de la James.

-¿Puedo?-preguntó furiosamente-. Seré traicionado. ¿De qué vale la amistad si puede desaparecer tan rápido?-se encontró con los ojos de Remus y el hombre lobo se sorprendió de la profundidad de las sombras y el dolor de los suyos. Parecía que James había empeorado desde que Remus le había visto la primera vez-. Solía pensar que los amigos eran para siempre. Entonces, me traicionaron y la tortura no parecía tener fin, y llegas tú y me dices que estoy equivocado. Y déjame decirte esto, Remus...Lunático, no puedo creerlo.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que crees?-preguntó Remus. James vaciló, pero su ira era tan fuerte como antes.

-Creo...Creo que ya no sé lo que es verdad. Estábamos acostumbrados a estar siempre juntos u Voldemort lo destruyó. Solía pensar que eras la mejor persona a la que pedir consejo, y ahora, me encuentro dudando de que eso fuese cierto alguna vez.

-Pero, ¿por qué, James?-imploró Remus-. ¿Por qué he perdido tu confianza?

-El Remus que yo conocía, se habría dado cuenta de que estaba desesperado por señalar que seguía vivo cuando me tocó en el féretro. El Remus que yo conocía habría confiado en Sirius cuando dijo que él no era el traidor. El Remus que yo conocía habría visitado la tumba en la que Lily y yo estábamos supuestamente enterrados. ¡Y nada de esto habría ocurrido de haberse dado cuenta de que había sido asaltada!-Remus estaba pálido, terriblemente pálido, mientras James exponía claramente que él era el culpable.

James tenía razón. Se debería haber dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal o haber visitado su tumba. En cambio, no lo había hecho porque era demasiado doloroso para él.

Había sido demasiado débil para hacerlo.

Por encima de todo, lo pero era no haber confiado en que Sirius nunca habría traicionado a James y a Lily. Ahora, cosechaba los frutos de su traición. Sirius podría haberle perdonado, pero James, que lo había pasado tan mal esos años, no lo haría.

-James, cientos de personas han visitado vuestras tumbas, no hay ningún indicio de que fuera asaltada-dijo Bill, tratando de desviar la atención de Remus. Podía ver lo doloroso que estaba siendo para él.

-No sigas-dijo James. Luego se echó a reír, fría y amargamente-. ¿Esperáis que haya alguna señal después de tantos años? Pero hubo, en algún momento. Y todas esas personas...Ellos no sabían cómo estábamos Lily y yo cuando nos pusieron dentro. No habrían reconocido el cambio.

-Muchos otros que visitaron las tumbas os vieron, James. No es su culpa-continuó Bill.

-Pero lo es-gruñó James-. Si alguien tenía que darse cuenta, debería haber sido él con sus malditos sentidos de hombre lobo.

-No...-Bill lo intentó de nuevo. James le interrumpió con una carcajada.

-¿Puedes honestamente negar que no es culpa suya? Podría haberlo detenido todo. Y si realmente puedes negarlo, tal y como estás haciendo, entonces es que también me he equivocado contigo. Eres un miembro de la Orden. Los Fénix representan la luz y la verdad. Y tú estás mintiendo.

-James, no estoy mintiendo-declaró Bill, vehementemente. Remus se dio cuenta de que cuanto más hablaba James, más culpable se sentía.

James tenía razón. Había renunciado a sus amigos, los había traicionado. Eso le había costado a Sirius doce años en Azkaban y dos más fugitivo. Le había costado a James dieciséis años de tortura. Ambos hombres habían cambiado drásticamente de los estudiantes con los que había tratado años atrás. Los cambios habían sido para peor en ambos.

Y era culpa suya.

-¿Ah, no?-dijo James. Se burlaba de Bill y tenía una media sonrisa extraña. Remus nunca había visto a James usar esa expresión-. La Orden del Fénix no es lo que yo pensaba que era.

-¿Entonces, qué pensabas que era?-dijo Bill. Remus podía ver que estaba comenzando a enfadarse. Eso era la último que James necesitaba, pero Remus no podía parar las palabras de Bill, que ya habían sido lanzadas.

-Pensaba que era una organización por la que valía la pena morir.

-Es-silbó Bill.

-¿De acuerdo con quién?-preguntó James. Parecía tranquilo ahora, sin emociones.

-Con todos los miembros que siguen luchando-Remus hizo una mueca. Eso había sido lo peor que Bill podría haber dicho. James iba a aprovecharse de eso.

-Todos los que _siguen _luchando-efectivamente, James había empezado a gritar de nuevo-. ¡Eres un tonto, Bill Weasley! ¡Colagusano peleó por vosotros!¡Snape luchó con vosotros! ¿Crees que habrían sentido algún honor de morir por la causa? Yo luché también. Y comencé a lamentarlo hace mucho tiempo.

Fue la parte de Snape la que hizo que la presión explotara. De repente, su ira estaba saliendo fuera de él en gruesas ondas y no podía controlarlas.

-Entonces, ¿qué?¿No vas a luchar?¿No vas a ayudarnos?

-¿Ayudaros a vosotros?-preguntó James, levantando una ceja-. No, pero voy a luchar. Simplemente no voy a hacerlo con la Orden.

Se puso de pie y caminó decididamente fuera de la habitación.

-¿James?-gritó Remus-. ¿A dónde vas?

-A luchar en esta jodida guerra.

**oOo**

Harry suspiró cuando entró en la habitación en la que Ron y Hermione estaban acurrucados, el uno junto al otro.

-Harry, amigo, ¿seguro que no quieres quedarte...?

-No podemos, Ron-le espetó Harry. Suspiró otra vez, aplanando inconscientemente su pelo.

-Sé que no quieres dejar a James, Harry-comenzó Hermione.

-Tengo que hacerlo-dijo Harry, enfado y frustración evidente en su voz.

-Harry, _tenemos _que hacerlo-señaló Hermione-. No estás solo en esto.

-Hago esto por todo el Mundo Mágico. ¿Por qué es tan difícil no ser egoísta?-preguntó Harry, moviendo sus atormentados ojos verdes para encontrarse con los de ella.

-Harry, no es egoísta querer quedarte con tu familia.

-¿Cree él que es mi familia, Hermione? No, me odia. Finalmente me encuentro con él y me odia.

-No te odia. En cuarto año, ¿no te salvó con el Priori Incantatem?

-¿Él?-preguntó Harry, maliciosamente-. No sé lo que pasó esa noche, pero él estaba en la Mansión Malfoy.

Hermione se dio la vuelta suspirando, mientras su expresión se tornaba en una de tristeza. Ron empezó a tratar de convencer a Harry.

-Podemos hacerlo, amigo-intentó. Hermione sonrió levemente.

-Vamos a entrar a Gringotts, Ron. Realmente no podemos hacer esto.

-Lo haremos-declaró Ron con vehemencia-. Vamos a ganar esta guerra-Harry sólo le devolvió la mirada, sin dar una respuesta.

Hermione se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, sus pensamientos completamente ocupados por el Priori Incantatem.

-Esa podría ser la razón de que funcionara-susurró ella, demasiado bajo para que alguien más la escuchara-. Sólo espero estar equivocada. Harry estaría devastado.


End file.
